Hakkai's Surprise
by AppleCiderVinegar
Summary: What if Kanan's child was really Gonou’s? A year after her death, Hakkai’s been living with Gojyo for a while, and they’ve fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life. But when a woman comes with another chance, what will happen to Hakkai? Mpreg
1. Prologue

Title: Hakkai's Surprise

Rating: T

Summary: Kanan took her own life because she believed the child inside her to be Hyakugan Maoh's, but what if it was really Gonou's? A year post facto, Hakkai's been living with Gojyo for a while, and they've fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life (punctuated with visits from Sanzo and his pet monkey). But when a young girl comes bearing an announcement and another chance, what will happen to our beloved human-turned-youkai?

AN: This ficcie is half inspired by A Stork for Sanzo, and half inspired by the sore lack of Saiyuki mpreg. As you can tell by the title, it shares themes with one of my first Yu Yu Hakusho fics, Kurama's Surprise. This theme is mpreg. Don't like the idea of the ever-maternal Hakkai as an expectant mommy? Hit the back button.

This story is pre-journey, and has no shonen-ai in it whatsoever (readers: OO;; -twitch-).

Also, it's my very first Saiyuki fanfic. I'm saying that as a warning, not as a plea. I don't want you to be nice to me because it's my first fic, I'm just saying that given the theme, material, and my general inexperience, you might think this fic sucks royal. Have a nice day!

Prologue: As per the 's Surprise quota, the shortest chapter.

* * *

Cho Hakkai – formerly Cho Gonou – was puzzled. He had been practicing his Qigong, when he realized that something wasn't flowing right. When he called on his chi, there was a...delay, of sorts, as if the pool of life energy in his belly was busy – too busy to be disturbed by Hakkai's Qigong practice. Of course, when he didn't try to call on it, nothing seemed off about it. Perhaps this had something to do with the rather flu-ish symptoms that he'd been feeling. He would wake in the morning to overwhelming nausea, which he generally managed to will away before his roommate and best friend Gojyo even woke up. He also felt more tired, _drained_, than he ever had in his life. His head hurt, his back ached, and he could no longer stand the smell of liquor. Not that he had actually voiced any of this, to Gojyo or anyone. He didn't want to be any more of an inconvenience to the hanyou than he already had been. But the symptoms had carried on for nearly three months, and now his chi wasn't functioning properly! This had gone on long enough. He gave a low whistle, and his pet dragon swooped out of a nearby tree to land on his shoulder. Hakuryu, the newest addition to the makeshift family, could tell that something was wrong with his master, but didn't know how to help. Frustrated at his failed training, Hakkai walked inside, wondering what was possibly wrong with him that could make him feel so terrible, and yet so...complete.

Sha Gojyo was worried. Not about himself, but about his best friend, Cho Hakkai. For a few months now, Hakkai had seemed more...haggard. He just seemed exhausted. Strong as always, and stubborn enough not to complain, but Gojyo wasn't _stupid_, god damn it. He could tell when the youkai was feeling under the weather, and he wanted to know what was wrong. It didn't cross his mind that just maybe Hakkai didn't know either, but that was because Hakkai knew _everything_. He had been watching the demon slayer practicing his Qigong (Hakkai had chosen to study Qigong not just because it was calming and powerful, but also because it could be used to heal as well as hurt), and he too had noticed the shorts, for lack of a better term, that broke the flow of Hakkai's chi. Just as Hakkai came in through the back door, there was a knock at the front. With a sigh, Gojyo went to the front door, vowing to confront Hakkai about this later.

"What do you want?" He opened the door, not even looking at who it was. His mind was elsewhere.

"You're Sha Gojyo, aren't you?"

* * *

Culture notes: Qigong is the general term for techniques involving one's life energy, or chi (qi, ki, and all of the alternate spellings). It can be used to describe the martial arts aspect, or the gentler, healing aspect either one.

Canon notes: Um, well, no one really knows when Hakuryu came into the picture, but by the first graphic novel of Saiyuki, even Goku knows about him, so, well, I put him in for a lark. xD Also, I'm unsure of the precise layout of the house that they live in. Oh well.


	2. The Truth Will Set You Free

Title: Hakkai's Surprise

Rating: T

Summary: Kanan took her own life because she believed the child inside her to be Hyakugan Maoh's, but what if it was really Gonou's? A year post facto, Hakkai's been living with Gojyo for a while, and they've fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life (punctuated with visits from Sanzo and his pet monkey). But when a young girl comes bearing an announcement and another chance, what will happen to our beloved human-turned-youkai?

Chapter the first: The Truth Will Set You Free (and in this case knock you up)

AN: I am so, so sorry that I left you with that cliffhanger for two days longer than I was supposed to. I just didn't have time to post. I'm really, really sorry. ;;

* * *

"You're Sha Gojyo, aren't you?" A deceptively sweet voice asked. The crimson-haired hanyou ventured a look at the visitor, and was rewarded with an eyeful of almost otherworldly feminine beauty. The woman at his door had a long, unruly mane of fluffy white hair, and bright green eyes that rivaled Hakkai's. She was dressed in a tunic and pants, leaving no part of her uncovered and everything to the imagination.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" Gojyo asked.

"Be a sweetie, Gojyo-san, and go fetch Cho Gonou for me?" Immediately, all thoughts of seducing the pretty woman in front of him vanished. Gojyo bristled uncomfortably at his roommate's old name. A dark-skinned young man strode elegantly up to the young woman. He was wearing a dark green tank top and khaki pants. Barely visible down his right arm, in large black letters, was what Gojyo could only assume was a name: JYUUSEII.

"I'm sorry, my lifemate is mistaken. We aren't looking for Cho Gonou." Gojyo visibly relaxed, but only slightly. "Does Cho _Hakkai_ happen to live here?" Apparently, the aforementioned heard his name, because he walked over to the door.

"I am Cho Hakkai." The human-turned-youkai said sweetly.

"'Kai, you know these people?" Gojyo asked incredulously. Hakkai smiled gently at him.

"No, but they seem harmless enough." Then he spoke to the two. "What is your business with me?" The young man bowed respectfully.

"I am Kazak Jyuuseii, and this is my lifemate, Sin Jihira. If we may have a moment of your time, Hakkai-san," at this the young man's knowing brown eyes met Gojyo's crimson, "preferably alone." The young woman, Sin Jihira, grabbed Hakkai's wrist.

"No time to lose, Hakkai-san! So much to say!" A speechless Hakkai was dragged along behind a bouncy Jihira.

"Don't worry, we mean no harm." Jyuuseii smiled sweetly, before pursuing his wife and her captive. For some strange reason, even with every screwed up thing happening lately, Gojyo believed the dark-skinned young man. Enough to shut his door and go back inside for a round of severe chain-smoking.

"I'm _what_?" Hakkai's voice sounded incredulous, near-panicked, confused, and altogether not buying what he had just heard.

"Pregnant, Hakkai-san. With child, expecting, in the family way, and all the other possible ways to say 'YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!'" Jihira shrieked. Jyuuseii smacked his forehead, dragging his hand slowly down his face.

"Pardon my lifemate, she gets overexcited," Jyuuseii explained sheepishly. Hakkai, of course, was still trying to process what he had just been told.

"How is it possible? I'm...I'm a man, in case you didn't notice!" Jihira laughed.

"As if that makes a difference, Hakkai-san!"

"Of course it makes a difference! ...Doesn't it?"

"Not really. Youkai are built differently from humans." Jyuuseii chimed in.

"But...it still shouldn't be possible. Don't you need special...equipment to be pregnant?"

"In most general species of youkai, the 'equipment' you speak of doesn't form until after conception. This is true for both males and females."

"Luckily, you didn't turn into one of the exceptions." Jihira smiled. "'Twas easy enough to recreate conception inside you. Nature took it from there."

"How could I not notice new organs forming inside of me?"

"Your chi. Your chi is so abnormally large that it was able to prevent you from feeling the development while still being there for your Qigong. Until just recently, obviously."

"Then I'm really...? But how? I haven't..." Coherent sentences were just beyond the normally composed Hakkai at the moment.

"Slept with anyone? No. Cho Hakkai is abstinent. Cho Gonou was not." Jyuuseii sighed. This was not going to be easy. "Your lover, Kanan, took her life because she was carrying her rapist's child. At least, that's what she believed." Emerald eyes widened, and Hakkai looked as though someone had just slapped him hard.

"Then, she wasn't pregnant...at all?" Jyuuseii resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead again.

"You're not following me, Hakkai-san. Kanan was right about one thing, she was pregnant when she took her life. But not with her rapist's child. _Iie_, it was your child growing within her, not Hyakugan Maoh's." Jyuuseii's voice was calm, yet gentle. Slowly, Hakkai's hand sought a tree behind him, and he slid to the ground, eyes wide. He looked absolutely stunned. The youkai buried his head in his hands, clenching his long fingers in his dark hair.

"No...No, it can't be true." Hakkai's eyes were screwed shut, as if to block out the two beings' words. He refused to believe what he had just heard. It wasn't true, none of what they were saying was true. Kanan hadn't been pregnant with his child, and he certainly wasn't with child now. He didn't understand what these two stood to gain from these lies, but he wasn't buying into it anymore.

"Hakkai-san, Jyuuseii is telling the truth. There was just no way for Kanan to have known that the child was yours." Jihira, having lost her bubblyness, tried to console Hakkai. Hakkai looked up at her, his eyes dull and his jaw set. His face had the look of a man who has lost the ability to care.

"Then, I failed her again." His voice came as barely a whisper, but Jihira heard it. Her brow twitched in irritation, and she smacked Hakkai hard.

"_Baka_! You never even failed Kanan once! You almost got killed on your quest to find her, so strong was your devotion to her! Even if you couldn't prevent her suicide, the sole fact that you loved her enough to risk your life for her was enough to save her! And though I never got to meet her personally, I'm sure that wherever she is she loves you just as much as she did on earth!" Jihira was pissed. Hakkai was being a self-depreciating bastard! Yet even as she yelled at him, the dullness left Hakkai's eyes and tears welled in them. He turned his eyes back down to his lap, focusing on his hands as tears spilled from his eyes.

"After she died, she found out that the child was indeed yours. She had the choice of keeping the child in heaven, or giving its spirit to us until a second chance for it to be born arose. She knew that you loved her more than life itself, so she gave the child up so that we could give it to you." Jyuuseii's gentle voice was closer, as the dark-skinned man was crouched beside Hakkai. "Of course, we obviously had to wait until you were fully recovered before we could bestow the child within you. There were questions about whether the child's spirit was still viable after all this time, which is why we waited three months before coming to you."

"That, and it's the max amount of time we're allowed before we have to tell you what's going on," Jihira added helpfully.

"Think of this as sort of...Kanan's way of apologizing for having to leave you." Jyuuseii smiled. "By the way, the baby is a girl." Hakkai's gaze was still focused on his hands. He didn't notice that he was completely alone now, Jihira and Jyuuseii had disappeared.

"A...girl." A hand lifted slightly to rest against his stomach and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes as a soft, sad smile played across his lips. "Thank you...Kanan."

* * *

Culture notes: No, Jyuuseii's skin color has nothing to do with the fact that he keeps calling Jihira his lifemate. He only does that because he's an old hippie like that. P

Language notes: Iie no. Baka fool, idiot, ass, etc. And yes, I italicize all foreign words and words for emphasis. Hopefully you'll be able to tell the difference.

Canon notes: Obviously, I'm tossing canon to the wind in this story. For the most part. The idea just sort of popped into my head and wouldn't go away. 3 But expect a few attempts to make it somewhat feasible, as it does take place in the three years between when the four meet and when they go off to save the world, so just play along. ;)

Canon notes II: The comment on the size of Hakkai's chi is based on a similar comment in volume one of the manga. That comment was 'Such huge chi!' accompanied by an OO face. xD


	3. Gojyo Finds Out

Title: Hakkai's Surprise

Rating: T

Summary: Kanan took her own life because she believed the child inside her to be Hyakugan Maoh's, but what if it was really Gonou's? A year post facto, Hakkai's been living with Gojyo for a while, and they've fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life (punctuated with visits from Sanzo and his pet monkey). But when a young girl comes bearing an announcement and another chance, what will happen to our beloved human-turned-youkai?

AN: I am so sorry. I just keep forgetting to post on Sundays. oo; From now on, I post on Wednesdays!

Chapter the second: Gojyo finds out

* * *

After an hour or two, Gojyo stood up with a snarl and stalked to the door. Even if he did believe that the dark-skinned man meant Hakkai no harm, this was getting ridiculous! And of course, as soon as he opened the door, who was on the other side but Hakkai himself. 

"Well?" The redhead was curious. What had Jihira and Jyuuseii said to him?

"Well what?" Hakkai seemed distracted, as though he wasn't following Gojyo's question.

"C'mon, 'Kai! What did the misfits have to say to you?"

"I'm pregnant." Hakkai smiled gently at Gojyo, pure bliss shining through his features. The hanyou's left eye twitched.

"N-_nani_?" The water sprite managed to stammer. The demon slayer's smile simply broadened.

"I'm pregnant, Gojyo," he repeated. Part of Gojyo's mind was telling him that there was no way this could possibly be true, that male youkai couldn't just _become_ pregnant, but the part that scared him the most was that he actually _did_ believe what Hakkai said.

"Don't you see? The fatigue, the nausea, the aches...it all fits. My chi has been preparing my body for the child, that's why it delays." While yes, Hakkai's explanation made sense, Gojyo couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea of his best friend being pregnant. His male, abstinent best friend.

"_Demo_, Hakkai, how is it possible? You've rarely left the house since you came back." The slightly shorter youkai laughed.

"And that, my friend, is for me to know and you to perhaps find out. Now, would you care to play a few hands of cards before dinner?" Now it was Gojyo's turn to laugh.

"What's the point? You always win anyway." The smile never left Hakkai's face. This was the happiest that the hanyou had ever seen his friend.

"Good point. Perhaps I should start on dinner, then?" Hakkai asked.

"_Iie_, Hakkai. How about we go out to eat? We do have reason to celebrate, _ne_?" Gojyo suggested with a smile.

"All right, it has been a while since I left the house." Hakkai said with a nod. "Should we take Jiipu into town, or leave Hakuryu here?"

"Let's leave him here, he'll be fine on his own. And anyway, town's not _that_ far away."

"You're right. Let's go, before he realizes we're leaving." Hakkai whispered conspiratorially, ushering Gojyo out the door with a laugh. Gojyo was unnerved around this new Hakkai. He was used to the old, reserved Hakkai, not this practically giddy one. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of the youkai's shoulders, and though it was odd, Gojyo was happy to see his friend happy for once. He led the way into town, knowing it like the back of his hand.

After dinner, the two friends returned home. As soon as they walked in, Hakuryu flew at Hakkai as if to say 'Don't you ever leave me alone again!' Hakkai simply laughed and stroked the white dragon's long neck soothingly.

"Dinner was lovely, thank you again for treating." Hakkai's smile practically lit up the room, broken only by a slight yawn that was quickly covered with his hand. "I believe I'll retire for the night. Good night, Gojyo."

"Night, 'Kai."

The next morning, Hakkai's nausea was worse than it ever had been, as though now that he knew what was causing it, it was determined to debilitate him to the best of its ability. It was so severe that he wasn't actually able to will it away, but was instead forced to run to the bathroom. The retching sounds coming from the bathroom were what woke Gojyo up, and he looked over to see that Hakkai had gotten out of bed in such haste that he had forgotten his monocle. Just as he was about to get out of bed himself and see if his friend was alright, the brunette came back into the room, holding his stomach.

"You alright, 'Kai?" Gojyo asked. The 'what do you think?' look Hakkai gave him was more than enough of an answer, as the youkai sat down on the bed with a groan.

"Can I get you anything?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai shook his head, lying back down.

"No, just...let me rest for a while," the youkai said. The hanyou nodded.

A few hours later, Gojyo was outside with Hakuryu (the dragon had been squeaking a little too loudly at the door, so Gojyo took him outside), smoking a cigarette.

"You're going to have to stop that, Gojyo-san. The smoke could hurt Hakkai-san's baby." Gojyo opened his eyes to see a tiny bird on his knee.

"I said put the fag out, _baka yarou_!" The bird shrieked. Hurriedly, Gojyo flipped the cigarette out onto the path, more out of surprise than a will to follow the bird's orders.

"Just who are you, anyway?" The redhead snarled at his avian visitor.

"You don't remember me?" The bird looked hurt, if birds could look so.

"_Ano_...Actually no, I have no idea." A jet black crane-like bird, around three feet tall, landed on the path as if beckoning the white creature to him.

"Jihira-chan, stop bothering Gojyo-san. We need to check up on Hakkai-san, remember?" With that, the crane raised its wings and transformed into the dark-skinned, tattooed young man who had come the day before. A heavy weight on his knee brought attention to the little bird that was no longer a little bird at all, but instead the pale, white-haired young woman.

"Recognize me now, Gojyo-san?" She asked with a smile. Gojyo nodded. "And you're not going to light another cigarette as long as Hakkai's baby is inside the house, _ne_?" Her smile turned into more of a warning grin.

"_Iie_." Jihira patted Gojyo's head, vacating his knee.

"Good hanyou." She smiled. Jyuuseii sweatdropped.

"I apologize for my lifemate. She's rather protective of our charges." The dark-skinned young man walked casually up to the house. Just as he was about to go in, Gojyo grabbed his wrist.

"Just what kind of youkai are you two anyway? And how did Hakkai end up pregnant?"

"We're not youkai, Gojyo-san." Jyuuseii sounded calm, as though explaining to a small child. "We're just storks."

"Guardians of the hearth and home, givers of second chances, keepers of conception, and patron animals of mothers and children." Jihira grinned. "And also the prime excuse when little kids ask where babies come from." Gojyo looked confused.

"As a species, it's our duty to oversee the health of all who are expecting. Your friend Hakkai has been a bit special to Jihira and me from the start, which is why we bent the rules to give him this second chance." Jyuuseii was still in 'teacher mode.' "As to how he became pregnant, well, that was her fault." He pointed his thumb at Jihira.

"He hasn't gotten close enough to a woman, and the poor little dear was about to vanish, so what was I supposed to do? Pop it into a random woman and watch it be raised as the second Christ?" Jihira got defensive.

"I would have done something. Hakkai still isn't 100 after his injury." Gojyo argued.

"Ah, now see, you underestimate your monocled friend. You speak of the scar on his belly, correct? That old wound, though it still aches him, is nearly a year old. It poses no danger to him or the baby, though it might cause him a bit of pain."

"What Jyuuseii means to say is that the scar might not stretch as the baby grows, which could hurt Hakkai-san, but not terribly. And definitely not enough to cause lasting damage. The baby will just be carried low, that's all."

"And you're sure that it won't hurt him."

"No more than light cramps, no." Jyuuseii looked down at the hand still holding his wrist. "If you don't mind, would you kindly let us go check up on Hakkai-san?" Gojyo let go of Jyuuseii's wrist. "_Domo_." The stork went inside. His mate stayed behind.

"You stay out here, no matter what." Jihira warned, giving Gojyo the Angry Eyes. "Hakkai won't want you to see him like he's going to be."

"It doesn't get much worse than stuffing his guts back in, does it?"

"It's a different kind of worse, but yes." Jihira went inside, locking Gojyo and Hakuryu out.

Hakkai, being a light sleeper that he was, awoke with a start to the storks' entrance. He hastily put his monocle on, blinking as the adrenaline left him when he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you two." He offered a smile, one that only Jihira returned.

"Would you mind taking your pants off?" Jyuuseii was calm and clinical. Hakkai blinked.

"_Nani_?" He asked incredulously.

"We're just here for a checkup, Hakkai-san." Jihira gave a reassuring smile to the youkai. She turned to her husband. "It's too early for that to have developed, Jyuu-kun. Trust me; I've been doing this for a while." Hakkai got out of bed, ignoring the slight cramping feeling that had hit him after the nausea had faded, and started to unbuckle his belt.

"_Iie_, Hakkai-san. It'll be a few months yet before you have to do that." Relieved, Hakkai sat back down on the bed. Jihira sat beside him.

"So, been feeling a bit off-color lately?" Hakkai nodded. "Anything you need to mention?" Hakkai looked uncertain, as though he wasn't sure if he should be talking about such delicate issues with the storks.

"Don't worry, Hakkai-san. Jyuuseii and I are friends and doctors, first and foremost." Jihira reassured.

"Starting recently, a strange cramping sensation accompanies the nausea." A blush painted Hakkai's cheeks, embarrassed as he was to be talking about this, even with Jihira's reassurance. She smiled.

"Lay down, Hakkai-san. There's a simple explanation." He did so, and she stood. She lifted his shirt up just enough to reveal his stomach. Her finger traced the rubbery scar that went from left to right across Hakkai's stomach. This aggravated his cramps, and he winced.

"Your scar doesn't want to stretch to accommodate this," Jihira put her hand on the barely visible disruption in the line of the youkai's stomach, "which is why you're cramping. It's perfectly normal." Hakkai's hand replaced Jihira's on the small raised bump.

"This...this is the baby?" Jihira nodded with a smile.

"Say goodbye to your abs for a while." She laughed.

"Jihira, Jyuuseii, I'm not sure how to thank you for this." Hakkai sounded as if he owed the two storks something. Jihira smiled and patted his arm.

"You've been a bit of a special case of ours, Cho Hakkai. The only thing that you need to do to repay us is to take good care of yourself and the baby." Jyuuseii said, smiling for the first time since entering the room.

"We already told Gojyo-san not to smoke around you, so all you need to do is don't drink, don't smoke, and make sure to eat plenty." Jihira added. "See ya in two months, Hakkai-san." She chirped.

"_Sayonara_." Jyuuseii said.

"_Sayonara_." Hakkai responded with a friendly smile, sitting up and pulling his shirt down.

* * *

Language notes: Nani - what, demo - but, iie - no, ne? - right? Baka yarou - stupid bastard, ano - um, domo - thanks, sayonara - goodbye 

Youkai - non-human (sometimes translated as demon, but I prefer the term youkai)

Hanyou - half-youkai (funny, that)

Culture notes: '-san' is a term of respect. '-chan' and '-kun' are terms of familiarity, almost endearment.

Canon notes: I changed the location of his scar only slightly, moved it up a little. Sure, accuse me of fanonizing. It really doesn't matter. Oo; And this story takes place after Gojyo and Hakkai have met Sanzo and Goku (hence why Hakkai's name is Hakkai instead of Gonou), but before the journey west. There's a three-year gap in there and I was like 'Well, something needs to go there, and there's a shortage of m-preg. Hm.'

Stork notes: For those trans-fandom people who have read my first 'Surprise' fic, you may be confused by the presence of Jyuuseii and the bimonthly check ups. Jyuuseii is sort of Jihira's parole officer and husband at the same time. She's required to do bimonthly check ups as per the arrangements of her parole (as Jihira says: "Yeesh, one mistake and they clasp ya in irons for the rest of your life!").


	4. The Monkey, the Monk, and the Storks

Title: Hakkai's Surprise

Rating: T

Summary: Kanan took her own life because she believed the child inside her to be Hyakugan Maoh's, but what if it was really Gonou's? A year post facto, Hakkai's been living with Gojyo for a while, and they've fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life (punctuated with visits from Sanzo and his pet monkey). But when a young girl comes bearing an announcement and another chance, what will happen to our beloved human-turned-youkai?

Chapter the third: The Monkey, the Monk, and the Storks (oh my!)

Gomen, dear readers, gomen nasai. I've been sick lately, and unable to be on the internet. ;;

* * *

Soon after the storks gave Hakkai his three-month check up, his nausea stopped entirely. This, he deemed, was a good thing, since it allowed him to eat without fear of tasting it again on the return trip. The growing bump of his no-longer-flat stomach was still so far hide able under his loose green tunic, but he was under the distinct impression that that wasn't going to last long. Luckily, his annual visit from Sanzo and Goku was in a week, so he figured that there would be no problem hiding it. Hakkai and Gojyo both had decided that the monk and his pet needn't know about this, so they agreed that 'mum's the word'. In a fit of bad timing, however, a note appeared on the door that said that the storks would also be coming in a week for Hakkai's five-month check up. This was apparently set in stone somewhere in the universe, for Hakkai (in a desperate attempt to postpone them at least a day) had left a note outside in response that had been returned with 'NO' stamped on it in red ink. Down at the bottom, in blue ink and swirly handwriting, was 'Nice try, though. Eight o' clock sharp.' Now, upon reading this, neither Hakkai nor Gojyo had any idea as to whether that was in the morning or the evening. Sanzo and Goku were set to arrive at seven thirty, but again, morning or evening wasn't specified.

"Damn them." Gojyo crumpled the letter one-handedly. It was the night before both parties were expected to arrive, and Gojyo was pissed. Hakkai, who rarely lost his calm demeanor (especially now that he was pregnant, surprisingly enough), was sitting calmly in a chair, one hand resting on his stomach, the other sitting on his lap.

"Sanzo and Goku usually arrive in the evening, Gojyo. Therefore, we just have to hope that Jihira and Jyuuseii come in the morning." Hakkai said logically, watching Gojyo terrorize the innocent piece of paper in his hand. Poor, sweet, nicotine-deprived Gojyo. For two months now, the half-kappa had barely left the house, which meant he pretty much hadn't had a smoke in two months either. This made the young hanyou twitchy and irritable, which in turn made Hakkai want to forcibly shove Gojyo out of the house and tell him to go ahead and be a chimney outside. This was definitely one of those moments.

"God, I need a smoke," the half-kappa muttered. Hakkai almost laughed.

"Go ahead, then," the expectant youkai said with a smile.

"But Jihira said-"

"Not to smoke around me. Outside, I'd think, is far enough away." A look of protest crossed the hanyou's face. "I'm not going to _break_, Gojyo, while you step outside for a cigarette. I'm pregnant, not terminally ill." Really, his friend's concern was endearing, but this was bordering on possessive. The hanyou looked about to protest, but then his face broke into a smile.

"Be back in a few," Gojyo said, walking outside to smoke. Hakkai chuckled quietly, leaning his head back to stare blankly at the ceiling. What had brought on this change in Gojyo's behavior? Depending on the moment, the hanyou was either treating him like he was made of glass, or like he was a ticking time bomb. While this was certainly worth puzzling, Hakkai's thoughts traveled to more pressing matters, for instance what he was going to do tomorrow. Sanzo absolutely couldn't know about his pregnancy, but with the storks there it would be hard to keep it from him. Now, Hakkai normally didn't swear, but _kuso_, this was a predicament. He really didn't figure that one day with a smoker would harm the baby, particularly since most of his time wasn't spent with Sanzo anyway. It seemed more like his time when the four were together was spent keeping Gojyo and Goku from killing one another. He could suggest a picnic, and then the smoke wouldn't even be an issue. If the storks didn't come in the morning, he could leave Hakuryu at the house to intercept them. The dragon would understand.

The next morning, Hakkai and Gojyo were up and antsy at around six thirty. At least, Gojyo was antsy (as he frequently was nowadays). Hakkai was tired, but too nervous to sleep. At seven fifty-nine in the morning, both sets of eyes were trained on the door as if willing it to knock. At promptly eight o' clock, there was a knock on the door. The two friends looked at each other, and the knock came again, more urgently.

"Hakkai! Gojyo!" A voice on the other side of the door whined.

"_Baka saru_..." Gojyo grumbled, standing to get the door. He promptly grabbed the short boy on the other side of the door around the neck, effectively giving him a noogie. "Hey, monkey-boy, long time no see!"

"Don't _call_ me that, _hentai__kappa_!" The boy whined, trying to upset the unfair balance that the tussle had. Hakkai fought not to laugh when the last one through the door pulled a _harisen_ out of nowhere and soundly smacked Gojyo and the boy in the head.

"_Ohayoo_, Sanzo." Hakkai stood, careful not to upset the delicate arrangement of folds covering his slightly rounded belly. Of course, the droopy-eyed monk was far too busy beating Gojyo and the monkey king into submission with his _harisen_ to notice Hakkai's greeting.

"Ow! He's the one that started it, Sanzo!"

"_Urusai_, Goku!" With a final smack, the monk walked over to Hakkai. "Mm, you aren't injured. You've actually managed to not have someone try to kill you. I'm surprised." The monk nonchalantly lit a cigarette. Hakkai tried not to inhale too deeply.

"Hey Hakkai, got anything to eat?" Hakkai's attention was turned to Goku, and he smiled warmly at the boy.

"Actually, it's a beautiful day outside, so I was thinking that perhaps we could have a picnic." Hakkai smiled. The boy grinned, his face lighting up.

"That's a great idea! Can we, Sanzo? Puh-leeeeaze?" Sanzo was unfazed.

"Why on earth would I want to go back outside after walking all the way here?" Hakkai just smiled and went into the kitchen, where the already-packed picnic basket was, and was just about to tell Hakuryu to come and get him if the storks arrived, when two new, unwelcome, familiar voices could be heard.

"And who are you?" Sanzo.

"Kazak Jyuuseii and Sin Jihira. Care to tell us where Cho Hakkai is?" Jyuuseii sounded impatient, as if his mood shifted to fit those around him.

"No." Sanzo was getting pissed - if the sound of his gun cocking was any indication.

"What do you want with Hakkai?" Goku, this time. Good, Gojyo seemed to be keeping out of this. Hakkai could hear Jihira whispering to her husband, then the gun went off and the stork 'eep'ed.

"Next time, I won't miss. You heard the _saru_; what do you want with Hakkai?"

"Hey-! I am _not_ a monkey!"

"If Hakkai-san wanted you to know why we're here, he would have _told_ you. And what's a man of the cloth doing here anyway?"

"Hakkai's an associate. And I can't allow anyone to kill him."

"We can't allow that either, Sanzo-houshi."

"How do you know who I am?" Sanzo's gun cocked again.

"The chakra on your forehead denotes your closeness to the gods, and the sutra around your shoulders shows that you are a high priest." Aha, smart Jyuuseii. "That and we heard that the high priest Genjyo Sanzo is the only Buddhist known who carries a gun." This last was said with almost a laugh from the dark-skinned stork.

"Ah! Gojyo-san! Mind telling us where to find Hakkai-san?" Hakkai could practically hear Goku's jaw hit the floor.

"Gojyo? You know these two!" The _saru_ asked.

"They've stopped by before." Gojyo said. "He's in the kitchen."

"_Domo_." Jyuuseii said.

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_!" Jihira chirped. The two storks burst into the kitchen, nearly bowling Hakkai over in the process.

"Weird friends you got, Hakkai-san." Jihira said. "So, any complaints?"

"Not really. The nausea went away, but the cramping has worsened." Hakkai said quietly.

"That's to be expected. It's just because the..." Jyuuseii trailed off, looking over to the door. He pounded his fist on it. "Nobody likes an eavesdropper!"

"I assume you don't want Sanzo-sama or his pet to know about this, _ne_?" Jihira's voice was a whisper.

"I'd rather they didn't, no." Hakkai said with a slightly nervous look toward the door. Jihira grinned.

"I always did love confusing people. Ready?" Hakkai smiled and nodded.

"So, Hakkai-san, how's the garden growing?" Jihira spoke a little too loudly.

"Ah, very well, very well. It finally stopped rejecting the fertilizer." While the garden metaphors were coming very close to making Hakkai laugh, the encouraging gestures from Jyuuseii (who had a Cheshire grin on his face) were coming closer.

"That's good to hear. And how's that troublesome edge? Still not growing right?"

"I think nature moved most of what's planted there down a bit. It looks a bit uneven." At this, Jihira's brow furrowed.

"Uneven? How so?" She motioned for him to lift his shirt up, which he did uneasily. She studied his belly for a few minutes, gauging the size of the growing bulge with gentle fingers.

"Oh, it just seems a bit more weighted at the bottom, that's all." Jihira smiled, nodding after she finished her examination. Hakkai pulled his shirt down, tucking it in neatly and arranging it to hide the gentle swell of his stomach.

"Ah, is that it? Well, remember we found out that the soil on the top edge wasn't that healthy. It's only natural for the plants to migrate to more yielding soil."

"Ah, _sou desu_." Hakkai said. "Thank you again for stopping by, Jihira-san, Jyuuseii-san." The storks smiled.

"Our pleasure, Hakkai-san. Nice to see you again."

"Another two months, _ne_?" Hakkai asked.

"_Hai_, see you then." Jihira smiled, winking at the youkai. He winked back.

"_Sayonara_." He and Jyuuseii spoke in unison, as he grabbed the picnic basket and Hakuryu settled on his shoulder. Jihira opened the door and held it for Jyuuseii and Hakkai. The human-turned-youkai escorted the two storks out, and then returned to Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo.

"Well then, shall we go?" He asked sweetly.

Later, Hakkai and Gojyo had said goodbye to Sanzo and Goku, and had barely shut the door when Gojyo started laughing.

"Nice metaphors, _garden-boy_." Gojyo managed to get out. Once he realized what the half-kappa was laughing about, Hakkai joined him.

"I was playing along with Jihira." He argued. They laughed companionably for a few moments, before their mirth faded.

"It's a good thing that those two only come once a year." Gojyo said, obviously talking about Sanzo and Goku.

"It would be difficult to keep my pregnancy a secret if they came more frequently." Hakkai said in agreement.

"Well, yes, that too."

"Oh? And what was your reason?"

"That _baka saru_ would eat us out of house and home if they came more than once a year." Hakkai laughed. He yawned.

"It's been a long day. I believe I'll retire for the night." Gojyo nodded.

"_Oyasumi_, Hakkai."

"_Oyasumi_, Gojyo." Hakkai smiled.

* * *

Language notes: kuso - damn, dammit, etc, baka saru - stupid monkey, hentai kappa - perverted water sprite, harisen - paper fan, Ohayoo - good morning, urusai - shut up, saru - monkey, domo - thanks, arigatou gozaimasu - thank you very much, ne? - right? Sou desu - I see, hai - yes, sayonara - goodbye, oyasumi - good night

Canon notes: I actually couldn't find what the word 'harisen' means, but it's the widely accepted term for Sanzo's paper fan for idiots. Of course, that was a bit too specific for the language notes to handle. xD

Culture notes: The suffix '-houshi' is like saying "High Priest" (Sanzo-houshi - high priest Sanzo). For the few of you who might not know, the chakra is the red dot on Sanzo's forehead. Obviously, I don't need to explain what the sutra is. I hope. Oo;

Story notes: And yes, the garden metaphors just sort of came to me. What? It's 2:30 am! oo; Also, in case you couldn't tell, I'm trying to emulate the traditional Saiyuki balance of comedy and drama, without the action/adventure. That and the plot bunnies are multiplying at an alarming rate. OO;;;


	5. Two Months and Counting

Title: Hakkai's Surprise

Rating: T

Summary: Kanan took her own life because she believed the child inside her to be Hyakugan Maoh's, but what if it was really Gonou's? A year post facto, Hakkai's been living with Gojyo for a while, and they've fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life (punctuated with visits from Sanzo and his pet monkey). But when a young girl comes bearing an announcement and another chance, what will happen to our beloved human-turned-youkai?

AN: hehe, an on-time post for once! -gasp- Anyway, there's major OOCness in this chapter. Warning you now, as if you didn't expect it at some point.

Chapter the fourth: Two Months and Counting!

* * *

Hakkai had, by the time he was seven months along, undergone a few changes. What used to be the gentle swell of his growing baby was now a large bump that was practically impossible to hide. He still fit into his green tunic shirts, if only barely. Around month six, the comfortable stasis of watching his body change as his baby developed was swapped for a sudden onslaught of hormones. At any given moment, he was likely torn between crying, laughing, or giving Gojyo a sound smack to the head. Mostly crying. The light cramping that had been explained as his scar refusing to stretch with the baby was now gone for the most part, but he seemed to be carrying the child awfully low. He had a hard time sleeping with the now-active baby kicking the hell out of his internal organs, and he was having an equally hard time breathing with the pressure of the baby on his diaphragm. Even with all of the discomfort of his changing size (he was becoming more self-conscious by the day, claiming that he was nearly the size of a barge); there was something vaguely magical about the sensation of the new life inside of him. Not everything about the pregnancy was negative. The feeling of absolution, of peace, that he'd had since he found out about this second chance was still there, and it always came to him when he felt like he couldn't take anymore. But now, late in his seventh month, a stinging, prickling sensation had started in his lower area, and he had no idea what was causing it. He was still unable to complain to Gojyo about any of the symptoms that he was going through, though the now-frequent mood swings seemed to scare the half-kappa greatly. Luckily, a few days after the prickling started, the note came that said that the storks would arrive in about a week. He posted a response by 'door mail' (his term for the way that the notes just seemed to appear and disappear from the door), asking if they could come sooner. Now, apparently he couldn't get them to delay even a day, but when he needed them to come sooner the swirly blue handwriting appeared on his response saying 'See ya tomorrow!' Indeed.

Gojyo was frightened of pregnant Hakkai. Very, very frightened. One minute he'd be about to bite Gojyo's head off over some trivial little thing, and the next he'd be crying and apologizing like he had tried to kill him. Not only was it out of character, but it was just damn creepy. Of course, the mood swings also went from eerily giddy Hakkai to angry Hakkai or from sad Hakkai to giddy Hakkai. What about 'normal Hakkai', you ask? Hah. Normal Hakkai disappeared when the hormones set in. Hopefully it would only be a few more months until Hakkai was back to normal. Hopefully. Gojyo wasn't sure if his already frazzled, nicotine-deprived nerves could take much more of this. For a hanyou chimney like Gojyo, four months with hardly any cigarettes was starting to drive him insane. And nicotine-deprived Gojyo obviously grated on pregnant Hakkai's nerves, making both of them basket cases. If it weren't him in this situation, Gojyo would have laughed.

The day of the storks' arrival came, and Hakkai sent Gojyo into town, telling him to stay as long as he wanted. It was getting late, and Hakuryu was already asleep, curled up on the table. He struggled up from his seat when the knock at the door came, his left hand resting on his sore back.

"_Konnichiwa_, I'm coming!" He yelled, walking (it would be a month or so yet until he truly started _waddling_, he assumed) over to the door and opening it.

"You look well, Hakkai-san. Anything wrong?" The storks' expressions were serious. "Why did you summon us early?" A blush rose to Hakkai's face, and the pregnant brunette ushered the two in.

"There's been sort of a..._ano_...a stinging sensation, for a few days now." Jihira breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remember in your first check up when I said it'd be a few months before you'd have to take your pants off?" Hakkai nodded. "Well, it's been a few months. In the bedroom and pants off, Hakkai-san. We'll be there in a minute." Jihira said with a smile. Once he was out of the room, Jihira laughed.

"He does make an adorable pregnant man, doesn't he?" She asked her husband.

"Why are you so calm? The stinging, isn't it dangerous?"

"_Baka_, you're going to scare him. It's perfectly normal in male pregnancies." With that said, Jihira walked into the bedroom. Hakkai was under the covers.

"Nice try, Hakkai-san. Covers off." Jihira said. Reluctantly, Hakkai threw the sheet off his body.

"Now then, the stinging. It's perfectly normal." She reassured with a smile. She sat down at the foot of the bed, and looked about to examine him, when an impressed expression crossed her face.

"Wow," was all that the stork said before starting her examination. She reached under the subject of her unprofessional statement, blindly searching with gentle fingers and years of experience until she found the spot that she was looking for. This, as it turns out, just happened to be the source of the stinging sensation. Hakkai hissed, clenching his fists in the sheets.

"Mm-hmm," Jihira nodded. "You know what this is, Hakkai-san?" She removed her finger, as it obviously was hurting him. Hakkai shook his head.

"It's the start of where the baby's going to come out." A restrained look of horror crossed Hakkai's face. "Don't worry; it won't sting the entire time. Right now, your body is rearranging to make a canal for the baby. The flesh on the outside won't open, however, until the baby's ready to be born. During month nine, I bet you won't even know it's there." Jihira reassured with a smile. She patted Hakkai's foot.

"You can cover back up now." Hurriedly, he pulled the sheet back over himself. Jihira laughed.

"Shirt up, now. I have to examine the belly." Hakkai obeyed, pulling his tunic up to just above his very rounded stomach. He watched Jihira as she made sure everything was in order.

"Jihira-san?" The baby delivered a square kick to his liver.

"_Hai_, Hakkai-san?" She didn't look up as she answered, but she didn't need to.

"_Ano_...it's nothing." He looked up at the ceiling. She backed away and smiled at him, nodding.

"The baby appears to be fine. We'll be back same time next month." Jihira said sweetly.

"Something happens between now and then, feel free to door post." Jyuuseii added.

"_Matte_, could you stay until Gojyo comes home?" Before the two storks could answer, the door opened.

"Hakkai, _tadaima_!"

"Speak of the devil!" Jihira chirped.

"That's our cue. _Sayonara_, Hakkai-san."

"_Sayonara._" The two storks transformed and flew out the window.

"Hakkai? Hey, 'Kai, can you hear me?" Chuckling quietly to himself, Hakkai got out of bed and laboriously pulled his pants back on.

"I'm in the bedroom, Gojyo!" He called. Just as he made his way to the door, Gojyo came in.

"So, how'd my excessively pregnant roommate do on his seven-month exam?"

"_Urusai kudasai._" Hakkai said, feeling his mood start to swing to the 'angry' side of the scale. In his mind, the term 'excessively pregnant roommate' was equal to 'disgustingly corpulent barge of a roommate'. This did not do wonders for his self-esteem, nor did it bode well for Gojyo.

"I was just asking how your check up went. No need to get testy," Gojyo wisely put his hands where Hakkai could see them in a gesture of submission.

"I'm not 'testy', just because you think I'm fat."

"What! I never said you were fat!"

"Aha! You _do_ think I'm fat!"

"No, I don't! I think you're _insane_, but that doesn't have anything to do with your weight!" An eerie calm fell over Hakkai's face.

"You think I'm insane, hm?" Gojyo didn't get a chance to respond before the palm of Hakkai's right hand met his face.

"What was that for!" Gojyo cradled his cheek in one hand. Hakkai's angry expression softened, his green eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Hakkai pulled Gojyo's hand away from his face, putting his own to the impressive red mark. "Are you alright? Does it hurt? I'm so sorry, Gojyo. I didn't mean to hit you." Short, suppressed sobs caused Hakkai's shoulders to hitch. Gojyo wrapped his arms around his friend comfortingly as the slightly smaller man rode out his mood swing.

"There, there, I understand. It's not your fault, Hakkai. Don't worry; it'll take more than a slap to hurt me." Gojyo comforted. It took a few minutes for Hakkai to calm down, even still.

"I'm sorry, it's just...these hormones are making me crazy." The hormonal youkai pulled away from Gojyo.

"It was my fault that time, Hakkai. Now, let's put that behind us. Wanna tell me how your check-up went?"

"They said everything was normal. _Ano_, could we sit down? My back is killing me." The two sat down on the bed, and Hakkai sighed in relief as pressure was taken off his lower back and ankles.

"And they'll come back in two months?" Hakkai stared at Gojyo like he had just sprouted three heads.

"They'll be here this time next month." Hakkai smiled at his best friend. "And you? How was your evening of smoking, drinking, gambling, and women?" The half-kappa waved off the comment with a grin.

"I couldn't bring myself to light up," Gojyo said nonchalantly. "And the girls kept asking me why I hadn't been around lately and why I wasn't smoking." Hakkai was touched that Gojyo couldn't smoke anymore. He smiled, but even though he was smiling, tears welled in his emerald green eyes. Gojyo truly had a heart of gold hidden between those smoke-blackened lungs of his.

"I ended up just wandering around for a while. Then I saw something and figured that I'd get it for your kid." Gojyo stood, grinning. "Be right back." Hakkai blinked tears back, sniffling softly. Now, here Gojyo had wandered around nicotine, booze, and women-free all night and bought something for Hakkai's baby to boot, and practically as soon as he gets home, Hakkai had to haul off and slap him. Oh, he felt like such an ass. Gojyo came back in, holding something behind his back.

"I figured that maybe dragon taming runs in families, so I got the little one a pet of his – or her - own." The half-kappa grinned, holding out the little white dragon stuffed animal that he'd had behind his back. Slowly, Hakkai took the stuffed animal from Gojyo's hands. He stared at it, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Gojyo sat down next to his friend, thinking that he'd upset the pregnant youkai.

"Hey, if you don't like it, I can take it back." Gojyo reassured. Hakkai tearfully clutched the stuffed dragon to him.

"It's perfect! I love it!" Hakkai cried. Gojyo tipped the youkai's head toward him, wiping the tears away from the emerald eyes with his thumb.

"Then why the tears?" The hanyou asked.

"You were so sweet to go without a single smoke or drink all night, and then you bought this for my baby," Hakkai sniffled, "and as soon as you get home, I get mad and slap you!" Gojyo shifted to hold Hakkai as he cried, comfortingly rubbing his friend's back.

"It's alright, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. It wasn't your fault, it's alright." Hakkai finally stopped crying.

"You're right, Gojyo. I'm sorry." He offered a soft, teary smile. "Thank you, it's a sweet gift. I'm sure the baby will love it." His mood did a 180 then, swinging straight to happy, and he held the stuffed dragon in front of his large belly.

"Thanks to your uncle Gojyo, little one, you'll have your very own _hakuryu_ to snuggle when you come out. What do you think?" The baby made a visible show of kicks and punches, then, clear as day against the taut green fabric of Hakkai's tunic, the outline of a tiny hand appeared.

"I think that means that she likes it." Hakkai said with a laugh. The hand outline disappeared.

"That was the...the baby's hand?" Gojyo was still in awe. Hakkai smiled at him.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. Gojyo's shocked expression faded to a grin.

"Guess it's really coming soon, _ne_?"

"_Hai_, in two months." Hakkai rested one arm on top of his belly, cradling the bottom with his other. "Just two more months."

* * *

Language notes: Konnichiwa - hello, ano - um, baka - idiot, hai - yes, matte - wait, tadaima - I'm home, sayonara - goodbye, urusai kudasai - please shut up, hakuryu - white dragon, ne? - right?

Canon notes: They're both OOC, I know that, they're supposed to be. Gojyo's been practically cold-turkey nicotine free for four months, and Hakkai's suffering from the traditional hormone overdose. Of course, Gojyo's random act of kindness (the plushie!) came about because he _does_ have a heart of gold between his smoke-blackened lungs. He's the best big brother anyone could hope for. Minus the smoking, drinking, gambling, and womanizing, of course.

Author notes: I have too much fun writing mood swings. Far, far too much fun. Next chapter, month eight. As Hakkai gets closer to his due date, his hormones get more and more out of whack. This should be fun.

Oh, and a note to reviewers: your feedback makes me squee! I haven't gotten a single flame yet, either, which surprises me. Thank you and stay beautiful (or handsome), all of you:)


	6. In the Home Stretch

Title: Hakkai's Surprise

Rating: T

Summary: Kanan took her own life because she believed the child inside her to be Hyakugan Maoh's, but what if it was really Gonou's? A year post facto, Hakkai's been living with Gojyo for a while, and they've fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life (punctuated with visits from Sanzo and his pet monkey). But when a young girl comes bearing an announcement and another chance, what will happen to our beloved human-turned-youkai?

Chapter the fifth: In the Home Stretch

* * *

Month eight, apparently, was the month of the most weight gain in the entire pregnancy. About a week into it, Hakkai had become (finally) too large for his green tunic shirts. Luckily, he didn't have to go without a shirt for long, because an hour after he realized that he didn't fit into his tunics, there appeared at the door a paper bag with a few different colored shirts. He wasn't looking forward to wearing them ("They're practically _tents_!"), but in lieu of the current situation, he had to. Gojyo, who had pretty much passed out on the floor (the bed in the house was barely big enough for Hakkai and baby, so Gojyo nobly took the floor), woke up later that same morning to find Hakkai in a bright red t-shirt instead of one of his tunic shirts.

"Say a word, and I solemnly swear that your shoes will be full of dragon droppings." The irritated, embarrassed brunette growled. In an effort to protect his boots from being Hakuryu's litter box, Gojyo bit back the laugh that threatened to come forth. Of course, Hakkai wasn't _stupid_. He knew that Gojyo was trying not to laugh.

"You think I look ridiculous, don't you?" The pregnant youkai put his hands on his hips, cutting an imposing figure with his green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No offense, 'Kai, but yes." Gojyo gave up, and burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes, laugh it up, Gojyo. It's not everyday that your pregnant _barge_ of a roommate has to wear charity clothes left by the storks!" Hakkai kicked Gojyo in the side lightly, not really angry enough to actually hurt the hanyou but still pretty mad. Gojyo was laughing too hard to respond, just rolling over to protect his side. Hakkai huffed.

"Come on, Hakuryu. We're going for a walk." The white dragon squeaked and flew after his very pregnant master. The slamming of the door brought an abrupt end to Gojyo's laughter, and he went after his friend.

"Hey, wait, Hakkai." The brunette turned around from where he had been walking away. Hakuryu hovered just over his shoulder, chirping when he saw Gojyo. Hakkai turned back away from Gojyo, arching his back slightly to relieve the low ache.

"Do you know what your problem seems to be, Gojyo?" Hakkai had obviously calmed down a bit. "You have no idea what it's like to be pregnant. To be this embarrassingly large and know that this little life inside of you is going to keep growing like this for pretty much another two months." He turned green eyes to Gojyo, a soft smile on his lips. "You really don't know what you're missing, Gojyo." Gojyo smiled.

"Come on back inside, 'Kai. I'm sorry I laughed at you." The redhead apologized. Hakkai laughed.

"I would have expected nothing less from you, Gojyo." Hakkai walked back to the house. Gojyo laughed, but then realized what his friend had said.

"Wait, what was that supposed to mean?" The hanyou asked defensively.

"What do you think it meant?" Hakkai's tone was light and teasing, as he opened the door. Hakuryu chirped in something similar to a dragon chuckle, flying in after the pregnant youkai and leaving Gojyo to puzzle briefly over Hakkai's words.

That night, Hakkai lay in bed, his long-fingered hands resting on the belly (it wasn't his belly anymore, he mused with a smile). The baby was kicking actively, and Hakkai loved the feeling when she nailed the palm of one of his hands. It truly was a miracle, he realized. A second chance for him, for Kanan, and for their baby. Yes, there were some parts of being pregnant that he wouldn't wish on his greatest enemies (the morning sickness and hormone onslaughts came to mind), but it was all made up for in moments like this, where he could lay here and get close to the little life inside of him and just feel. Not for the first time since he found out that he was pregnant, Hakkai thanked Kanan for giving him this chance. He closed his eyes, smiling softly as the baby inside him finally seemed to get comfortable and settle down.

The next day, Hakkai was in so much pain that he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. The stinging sensation that had developed in his seventh month had graduated to the feeling of a large butcher's knife twisting in his gut. He slept most of the day, much to the worry of the late-rising Gojyo. At one point, tired of the frequent 'Are you _sure_ you're alright?' Hakkai sleepily clocked Gojyo over the head with the pillow with a mumbled 'Yes I'm sure, now leave me alone.' Hakkai hadn't resorted to door post simply because he knew what was going on, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was supposed to feel like an amateur butcher hacking away at his insides. And the baby wasn't exactly helping, either. She would kick down, aggravating the twisting pain in his gut _and_ hitting his bladder in one fell swoop. This, of course, meant that throughout the day, while he wanted to do nothing but sleep until the pain went away or the baby was born (whichever came first), he had to constantly get up and go to the bathroom or give some sort of response to Gojyo's constant 'Are you alrights'. It wasn't his best day, no. In fact, he'd venture to guess that it was the worst. It probably was. So far, that is.

Two weeks passed. Every day was a struggle for Hakkai, in one way or another, but he managed to keep an overall cheerful disposition anyway. He spent nearly every other day in bed, immobilized by agonizing pain. Most days, bedridden or not, he slept in far more than usual (Gojyo frequently was up and about before Hakkai). This was because the baby was becoming more and more nocturnal, and kept Hakkai awake all night. Near the end of the eighth month, the note appeared on the door that announced the storks' arrival in a week. The week passed very quickly, with the pain in his stomach barely registering. On the day that the storks were due to arrive, however, the pain was back with a vengeance. He was unable to get out of bed, but also unable to sleep. Gojyo had left that morning, at Hakkai's insistence when they had discussed it the night before. This left Hakkai alone in the house, in bed, in agonizing, immobilizing pain, when the storks knocked on the door. Hakkai, not fully aware of what was going on due to the pain, covered his face with the pillow to block out the knocking.

"Gojyo! Could you please get the door?" He called, his voice muffled by the pillow. A gentle tugging at the blanket caused him to take the pillow off of his face. Hakuryu was tugging at the blanket, cheeping urgently. The little white dragon hovered above Hakkai, lowering his long neck to stare into Hakkai's eyes. The youkai blinked. The dragon blinked back. Obviously, he wanted him to get up. He reached over to the nightstand and gently took Hakkai's monocle in his mouth, dropping the eyewear on his owner's chest.

"I can't get up, Hakuryu. Not right now." Hakkai said. Hakuryu's expression turned frustrated. He cheeped angrily. The knock at the door came again. Hakuryu, sensing that his master wasn't getting the message, started doing something akin to charades. He flapped more than a dragon needed to stay in the air, keeping his neck long and straight. Finally, he landed on the headboard and took Hakkai's green headband in his mouth, tugging hard enough that Hakkai's head left the bed. Hakkai's green eyes widened as he realized what Hakuryu was miming, and he hastily put his monocle on.

"The _storks _are here?" Hakuryu's expression could only be described as 'I was _trying_ to tell you, but you wouldn't listen!' The knock at the door came again, more urgently.

"Hakkai-san, can you hear us?" Jyuuseii called.

"_Hai_, Jyuuseii-san! I'm coming!" Hakkai set his bare feet on the floor, needles of sensation aggravating the pain in his gut. His posture was a bit bowed, as it helped to ease the pain. Somehow, he managed to cross the small house to the door. He unlocked and opened it, straightening slightly.

"_Konnichiwa_." He smiled sweetly. Neither stork returned the smile, both looking worried.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you come to the door? Are you in pain? Did something happen?" Jihira bombarded him with questions.

"_Iie,_ nothing's wrong. I was in the bathroom, and didn't hear you. _Sumimasen_, I didn't mean to worry yo-" the last word was cut off as a shocked gasp escaped Hakkai's throat. Jihira had placed her hand on the belly, causing intense pain to ricochet through Hakkai's nerves. Immediately, he clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, his head hung and his hair hanging in his face. His body quivered slightly from the sheer force of the pain in his gut.

"HAKKAI-SAN!" Jihira shouted in alarm, kneeling in front of the brunette. She tilted his chin up. "You're not alright, _baka_! Where does it hurt?"

"Be-below..." Hakkai managed to hiss between clenched teeth, his whole body shuddering and his eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Under the baby?" Hakkai nodded slightly. Jihira immediately looked no longer worried.

"Perfectly normal!" She said with a smile. Jyuuseii rounded on her.

"This is _normal_! He can barely stand!"

"Of course it's normal! It's just the birth canal developing. It's bound to hurt." She turned back to Hakkai. "What I want to know is why the intelligent, ginormous-chi'ed one here didn't think to apply part of his chi to pain relief." Immediately, Hakkai's head snapped up, his green eyes meeting Jihira's.

"What?" He asked.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said. Is that possible? It won't hurt the baby, will it?"

"This late in the game? Oh hell no, Hakkai-san. Just don't use all of your chi for pain relief." Under her breath, the stork added something that sounded like 'as if that's _possible_.' With that assurance, Hakkai bowed his head again and a faint greenish mist circled the belly, the storks watching with a mix of curiosity and awe as it spun around Hakkai quickly before going back into his body. Jyuuseii offered his arm to Hakkai as the youkai struggled to get to his feet. Once firmly upright, Hakkai smiled at the storks.

"Ah, much better." Jihira looked impressed.

"_Sugoi_! That was the singularly coolest thing I have ever seen in my life!" She squealed, giving a little hop.

"Why, thank you." Hakkai sheepishly raised his hand, resting it on the back of his head. He backed away from the door, letting the storks enter. Jihira clapped her hands together once they were inside, rubbing them together.

"Well then, shall we get this dog-and-pony show going?" Hakkai nodded.

"You know the drill. In the bedroom and pants off." Hakkai went to the bedroom, and the door closed. It opened again, and Hakuryu flew out.

"Oh, what a cute little dragon!" Jihira cooed. "What's your name, little fella?" Hakuryu obviously didn't like Jihira, since he puffed a short blast of flame at her fingers. "Ouch! _Baka ryu_ burned me!" With a parting razzberry at Hakuryu, Jihira went into the bedroom to check on Hakkai.

"So, how's it going?" She asked amiably.

"Fairly well, considering that I've successfully outgrown the loosest shirts I own and have had to resort to your charity clothes – which, by the way, make me look like an overgrown fruit." Hakkai said all of this with a warm smile on his face.

"Ah, _sou desu ka_." Jihira said with a slight laugh. "Ready for your check-up?"

"As ready as ever, I suppose." Hakkai said.

"Sheet off, Hakkai-san." Jihira said. Hakkai pushed the sheet off of him, a light blush painting his face. Her tongue sticking out slightly, brow furrowed in concentration, Jihira gently examined Hakkai's lower area.

"Everything looks good down here. Birth canal's nearly completely formed, and from what I can tell, your pelvic bone's already starting to soften. In my clinical opinion, I'd say you might not make it all the way to the end of month nine before your little girl makes her entrance." Jihira said with a smile.

"Isn't that dangerous? Doesn't that mean that something's wrong?" Hakkai asked, worried for his baby.

"Put it this way, Hakkai-san: your baby girl could come into the world right now with only slight risk of complications. The developmental differences between 36 and 40 weeks are minor." Jihira reassured. "You can cover back up now." Hakkai pulled the sheet back over himself.

"Where's Jyuuseii-san?"

"He's out in the other room with your pet." Jihira said, pulling Hakkai's shirt up past the belly. Gentle fingers examined the taut skin, eventually ghosting downwards to the stretched, pale scar across his stomach.

"Everything looks good, Hakkai-san. How about you? Feeling up to another month of this?"

"Strangely, I think that I'll miss this once it's over." The youkai said with a smile, pulling his shirt down and resting his hands on the belly.

"You know, my powers let me create life from scratch, too. From anyone's genes. This doesn't have to be yours and Kanan's last child." Jihira suggested. Hakkai laughed.

"I don't think I'll miss it _that_ much, Jihira-san." Hakkai's gaze drifted to the ceiling. "_Iie_...I'm carrying this child because Kanan and I created it together. Even if you merge our genes to create a new baby, the child would never truly be mine and Kanan's." A sad smile played across his lips. Jihira nodded.

"I understand what you're saying, Hakkai-san. If, however, you change your mind in a few years, I'll still be checking your door."

"I'll see you next month, then." Hakkai said.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. My parole says that I have to stay through the entire ninth month."

"_Nani_! You're on _parole_!" Hakkai was now duly freaked out. He had a parolee as his baby's doctor. This is the kind of thing that you tell people, isn't it?

"Have been since my last inconvenient discorporation. Boy, was that a fiasco." Jihira seemed to fondly reflect momentarily. Jyuuseii took that moment to come in.

"Jihira, you're not supposed to tell people that you're on parole!" The dark-skinned stork exclaimed. "_Sumimasen_, Hakkai-san." He waved his right hand, and the whole parole discussion was wiped from Hakkai's memory.

"Then, both of you will be staying for the next month?" The once-again-calm youkai asked with a smile. The storks nodded.

"Pa..." Jihira started, giving Jyuuseii a mischievous grin, "-nts!" She giggled. Hakkai looked confused as to why she had just randomly declared 'pants', and Jyuuseii looked relieved that she hadn't said 'parole'. Wiping memories repeatedly was tiring and dangerous.

"Speaking of pants, could you two possibly leave the room so that I may put mine back on?" Hakkai asked sweetly.

"_Hai_, certainly, Hakkai-san." The two storks left the room, shutting the door just before Hakuryu could get through.

"You're a queer little dragon, aren't you?" Jihira scowled at the creature. It scowled back.

"He doesn't like to be called little," Jyuuseii said.

"Oh? I'm sorry. How about mini dragon? _Chibi ryu_?" Hakuryu snorted a puff of flame in Jihira's face, cheeping angrily.

"Joyous, Jihira-chan. You pissed off the dragon. Happy now?" Jyuuseii asked sarcastically. Jihira's eyes narrowed.

"If you don't watch it, _ojisan_, you'll be laying eggs out your nostrils next time mating comes around." She threatened, thrusting a single finger in Jyuuseii's face.

"_Yare-yare_. I'm sure that it won't be necessary to go to such extremes." Hakkai, who had just come out of the bedroom, had only caught Jihira's threat. Hakuryu, elated to see his master, flew over and landed on Hakkai's shoulder, cheeping happily.

"I'll make some tea." Hakkai smiled. "It will be a while yet before Gojyo comes home."

"Speaking of whom, how is the hanyou chimney behaving? I heard that nicotine-deprived people get irritable." Jihira said, following Hakkai into the kitchen.

"He's alright. I feel badly that he has had to quit twice now for my sake, but I suppose that it's for the best." Hakkai set the water on to boil, joining Jihira and Jyuuseii at the table.

"Of course it is, Hakkai-san." Jyuuseii said. "Smoking hurts everyone."

"Says the slogan-spouting anti-smoking poster boy." Jihira said, sticking her tongue out at Jyuuseii.

"You can't argue that I'm _wrong_." The dark-skinned stork argued.

"No, I can't, but at least I can argue!" Jihira retorted. "If you hadn't had such a good point, you wouldn't have had a point at all!" Jyuuseii and Hakkai blinked, both trying to make sense of what she had just said. Her pout turned into a mild facefault.

"I think that that was supposed to be an insult." Hakkai said with a laugh.

"I couldn't tell." Jyuuseii confessed, laughing along.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm not good at witty retorts!" Jihira pouted indignantly.

"That much we could tell." Jyuuseii laughed freely. After a few moments more of laughter, Hakkai and Jyuuseii stopped.

"I can tell that this next month will be amusing." Hakkai said, smiling warmly. The tea kettle started whistling. Hakkai used the table for a bit of leverage, standing and going to the stove.

"Would either of you prefer coffee?" He asked.

"Tea is fine." Jyuuseii said.

"I'd like coffee, actually." Jihira said. Hakkai nodded, reaching for two cups and a mug.

"I hope that instant is alright."

"Instant's fine." Jihira said. Hakkai prepared the beverages, setting a mug of coffee in front of Jihira and a cup of tea in front of Jyuuseii. He sat back down with his cup of tea.

"My apologies, but we don't have any sugar."

"That's alright, the stronger the better." Jyuuseii assured, sipping his tea. Jihira was staring intently at the ripples in her coffee when she blew on it.

"I believe she's having a flashback. Pay no attention." Jyuuseii said quietly to Hakkai.

"A flashback? What of?" Hakkai asked out of both worry and curiosity.

"A client who inconveniently discorporated her, probably. She has flashbacks too frequently for me to keep track of what she's remembering." Jyuuseii shrugged. Just as he said that, Jihira shook herself back to reality, picking up her coffee and taking a long sip.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said with a smile. "Didn't mean ta worry you."

"Good. You didn't." Jyuuseii said, sipping his tea.

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?" Jihira looked affronted. The two storks started arguing.

"_Yare-yare_..." Hakkai shook his head.

A few hours later, Gojyo came home to find the storks still there.

"_Tadaima_!" He shouted as he came through the door.

"Gojyo! Welcome home!" Hakkai greeted cheerfully. He and the storks were sitting at the table playing cards (they were still under the illusion that they could win).

"Two twos. Hiyas, Gojyo-san!" Jihira put her cards down on the table.

"Four lovely ladies. _Konban wa_, Gojyo-san." Jyuuseii set his cards down as well, more confidently than Jihira had.

"_Sumimasen_, Jyuuseii-san. I do believe that my four aces trump your queens, _ne_?" Hakkai set his cards down with a friendly smile. Gojyo laughed.

"I've never won a single hand against Hakkai." The gambler said.

"Good to know we're not the only ones." Jihira laughed.

"Shall we deal you in?" Jyuuseii asked, shuffling the cards. Gojyo sat in the fourth chair.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"I'll sit this round out." Hakkai said.

"Yes! There's a chance of winning!" Jihira cheered. Hakkai laughed. The cards were dealt, and the players raised their hands to their faces.

"So, why are you two still here, anyway?" Gojyo asked, picking up a card and moving it to the edge of his hand.

"We're required to stay from now to the end of the pregnancy." Jihira said in that same distracted tone, examining her cards. "Bingo! Straight flush!" She slammed her cards down, doing a congratulatory happy dance in her seat.

"That's better than my hand. Three sixes." Jyuuseii put his cards down.

"Royal flush." Gojyo put his cards down with a smirk. Jihira mock pouted.

"Don't worry about it. I do this for a living." Gojyo said.

"Let's play a new game, now that we've got more than three people." Jyuuseii suggested.

"What game?" Hakkai asked.

"The name of the game is BS." Jyuuseii said. "In?" The other three nodded, Jihira especially. He proceeded to deal out the entire deck.

"The goal is to get rid of your cards. I'll start with twos, and then we go around the table all the way through ace before starting over."

"And if you think someone didn't put down the cards that they said they did, you say 'BS'. If you're right, they have to pick up every card under theirs. If you're wrong, though, you have to pick them up." Jihira added.

"This sounds like an interesting game." Hakkai said, looking through his cards.

"Two twos." Jyuuseii set two cards facedown.

"BS." Hakkai said nonchalantly. Jyuuseii showed the cards to be a two and an ace, and put them back in his hand.

"Gojyo, you're threes." Jyuuseii said with a nod. The redhead looked through his hand.

"Three threes," the hanyou said as he set the cards down. He went unchallenged.

"Two fours!" Jihira chirped, adding her cards. She went unchallenged.

"One five." Hakkai put his card down on the table. Gojyo studied his hand, crimson eyes narrowed.

"BS, 'Kai." He said. Hakkai smiled.

"Are you sure that you want to say that, Gojyo?" He asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Hakkai flipped over the card that he had put down. The five of diamonds glared at Gojyo.

"I believe that those cards belong to you now, Gojyo."

The game went rather quickly (Hakkai won), and it was all too soon time to go to bed.

"_Oyasumi_, Jihira-san, Jyuuseii-san. _Oyasumi_, Gojyo."

"_Oyasumi_, Hakkai." The storks transformed and settled down under the table.

In bed, Hakkai was reflecting. The entire pregnancy experience was magical, and soon enough the baby would be born. Carrying the child was one thing. Raising her was another thing entirely. It was with this thought that the first inklings of a nesting instinct wormed their way into Hakkai's psyche. The baby was coming in a month, and Hakkai was completely unprepared. This would have to be remedied, and soon. Soon, but not tonight. Hakkai was going to take advantage of the baby's current sleeping state to get some rest himself. And with that thought, the pregnant youkai drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Language notes: Hai - yes, konnichiwa - hello, iie - no, sumimasen - excuse me, I'm sorry, etc, baka - idiot, sugoi - cool, baka ryu - stupid dragon, sou desu ka - is that so, nani - what, chibi ryu - young dragon, ojisan - mister, yare-yare - good grief, tadaima - I'm home, konban wa - good evening, oyasumi - good night

Canon notes: Hakkai wins at everything. Canonically, if Gojyo has a full house, Hakkai has a straight flush. He doesn't mean to be that good, he just is. Therefore, I figured he'd be fun to play BS with. Also, as a canon comment, you'll notice that even at his angriest, Hakkai doesn't actually hurt Gojyo. This is because he would rather bite off his own tongue than hurt one of his friends.

Stork notes: Jihira's powers are different from Jyuuseii's. They both can create life from scratch, but that's pretty much where the similarities end. Jyuuseii has more powers than Jihira, because he's earned them. Some more of his powers will come into play later.

Author notes: - This is the longest chapter of Hakkai's Surprise to date. Six pages on Word, actually. Next chapter, month nine (with a bonus scene! D). Hakkai's nesting instinct kicks in full force, as everyone prepares for the arrival of the little bundle of joy.


	7. Commencing Final Countdown

Title: Hakkai's Surprise

Rating: T

Summary: Kanan took her own life because she believed the child inside her to be Hyakugan Maoh's, but what if it was really Gonou's? A year post facto, Hakkai's been living with Gojyo for a while, and they've fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life (punctuated with visits from Sanzo and his pet monkey). But when a young girl comes bearing an announcement and another chance, what will happen to our beloved human-turned-youkai?

Chapter the sixth: Commencing Final Countdown

AN: This is not, I repeat not, the labor and delivery chapter. This is month nine. Next chapter is the labor and delivery chapter. I promise.

* * *

Within the first week of his ninth month, Hakkai truly became too big to walk. That's right, Cho Hakkai, nine months pregnant human-turned-youkai, had started _waddling_. This was funny enough to warrant a snicker from Gojyo (the hanyou received a slap to the head from Jihira for that). The four found themselves going stir-crazy rather quickly. How did they remedy the boredom? They played cards. Jihira and Jyuuseii introduced Gojyo and Hakkai to various new games, from Egyptian Rat-Screw (Gojyo the _hentai_ found the name of this game hilarious), which Hakkai easily won, to War (which Hakkai also easily won). Finally, tired of losing to Hakkai, Jihira and Jyuuseii introduced a game in which there was no winner, merely a supreme loser. That game was Duroc, also known as the Crazy Russian Card Game. In this game, every player has seven cards. You 'attack' the person to your left with cards of the same number in your hand. Hakkai immediately took a liking to sitting on Gojyo's right, though he insisted that that was just where he ended up.

Not that Hakkai and Gojyo were the only ones learning new games. Every now and then, card games lost their fun (mostly because it was pretty much a given that Hakkai would win). One of these times was when the storks learned how to play Mahjong. Of course, it was less likely for all four of them to be together, since now that the storks were living with them, Gojyo left the house more often (once every week at least, since that was when Hakkai's examinations were). It was one of those days, with just Hakkai and the storks in the house, when Hakkai finally gave in to his screaming nesting instinct.

"We need to go get things for the baby." He said.

"Make a list, Hakkai-san, and we'll make sure that everything on it is here." Jihira said. Hakkai took a pen and piece of paper, writing a list of everything that the baby would need. Jyuuseii, transformed into his stork form, took the list in his bill. His impressively large crest fell back against his head as he took off with large graceful flaps of his jet black wings. Jihira fluttered along behind him, struggling to beat her wings enough to keep up with her husband.

A few hours later, they returned. Jyuuseii carried a bag in his bill, landing gracefully on the walk. He transformed back into his human form, the bag transferred to his right hand. Jihira missed her landing a bit, tumbling to a stop at Jyuuseii's feet. She too transformed, rubbing her sore head with one hand. Hakkai came out to meet them.

"Everything else is already inside." Jyuuseii explained.

"We got you a book, so that you wouldn't have to totally wing it." Jihira added. Jyuuseii handed the bag to Hakkai with a smile.

"Shall we go see if everything meets your specifications?" The male stork asked, opening the door. He held it until both Hakkai and Jihira were inside before entering himself. Everything was in the bedroom. There were three pieces of new furniture, one of which hadn't been on the list. A crib, a dresser, and a rocking chair. In the crib were diapers (both disposable and cloth), bottles, and pacifiers. On the dresser sat neatly folded stacks of adorable baby clothes. Tears came to Hakkai's eyes at the display.

"Everything's perfect! Thank you both so much!" Hakkai exclaimed.

"We'll go amuse ourselves while you set the nursery in order." Jihira said with a smile. Hakkai smiled and nodded. The storks left the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Why didn't you put anything away?" Jyuuseii asked.

"How many people have you actually 'blessed'?" Jihira asked. "The nesting instinct requires that he do everything himself. If I had done anything, he would have just undone it and done it over." Jihira explained. "Anyway, it's not our place to do anything," she added.

The storks whiled away the hours playing every game from '20 questions' to 'I Spy' (as you can imagine, _that_ game was rather boring. "I spy with my little eye something that begins with...T." "Table." "Yep."). Finally, Hakkai came out of the bedroom looking quite proud of himself.

"It's finished." He said, smiling broadly. Jihira jumped up from her seat.

"Ooh! Can we see?" She squealed excitedly. Hakkai nodded. The storks followed him into the bedroom. The crib sat against the wall perpendicular to the bed. The rocking chair was in the corner closest to the bed, and the dresser was...in the same place it had been. The clothes were all put away, presumably in the dresser. A little pad was set on top of the dresser to function as a changing table, and the empty bottles were organized on top of the dresser, waiting to be used.

"The dresser is extremely organized. In the top drawer are diapers, cloth on the right, disposable on the left. The second drawer is for clothes that she'll be wearing immediately or soon, arranged by color and size. And the third drawer is for the clothes that it will be a while yet before she grows into. Again arranged by color and size." Hakkai explained with a smile. While impressed by the over-organization, Jihira and Jyuuseii were slightly scared by the minuteness of the details. The clothes were organized by color and size, for god's sake!

"This is the most impressive nursery that I've ever seen." Jihira said in slight awe.

"Why, thank you." Hakkai blushed.

"I'm sure that your little one will love it. Have you thought of any names yet?" Jyuuseii asked.

"Her name is Kanan. Cho Kanan." The storks smiled.

"That's a beautiful name." Jihira said.

"I'm sure that her mother is honored." Jyuuseii added. A soft smile came to Hakkai's face.

"Her mother was a great woman." Hakkai said quietly.

"So, Hakkai-san, did you try out the chair?" Jihira effectively changed the subject.

"_Hai_, it's quite nice." Hakkai said.

"Every new parent needs a rocking chair to rock their baby in. Consider it our special gift." The white-haired stork said with a smile.

"Thank you both so much." Hakkai said, fighting back tears. "Could you please allow me to just be with my baby for a while?" The storks nodded.

"We have some stuff that we need to do, anyway. We'll be back in a few hours." They transformed and flew out the large window over the bed.

The storks and Gojyo returned at the same time. Jyuuseii pulled off his transformation as he landed, hitting the ground at a casual walk. Jihira tumbled out of control (shrieking 'WING CRAMP!'), effectively hitting Gojyo in the back of the head.

"_Konban_ _wa_, Gojyo-san." Jyuuseii greeted with a smile, disentangling the miniature stork that was his wife from Gojyo's crimson hair. Once free, she transformed back to normal.

"Why can't I be as graceful as you, Jyuu-kun?" Jihira whined. "You can transform without hitting the ground and you still do it with more grace and style than I do."

"It's a skill that comes with the third form, Jihira-chan." Jyuuseii said.

"Touching as this is, how's Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.

"He's fine. Finally managed to sate his nesting instinct. He organized his baby's clothes by color and size." Jihira said. Gojyo laughed.

"Ah, _sou_. You took him shopping, then?"

"_Iie_, he wrote a list and we went and got everything." Jyuuseii said.

"He's got everything he needs to be the best dad ever. Did you two ever discuss what his child is going to call you?"

"_Ano_, that sort of thing doesn't matter to me. Whatever the kid calls me is fine."

"Really? What if she decides to call you '_Ojii-san_'?" Jihira asked with a grin. "Maybe she'll call you '_Onee-san_' on accident. You know, you do look like a girl with your long hair."

"I'm not a woman, and Hakkai's baby won't take me for one!" Gojyo yelled. "And she won't call me '_Ojii-san_' either, because I'm too young to be her grandpa!"

"_Yare-yare_, Gojyo, is there a need to yell?" Hakkai asked from the door.

"_Tadaima_!" The three called at the same time. Hakkai smiled sweetly.

"_Irasshaimase_! What are you standing out there for? I don't bite." He teased playfully. When all four were inside, Hakkai yawned.

"Did you stay up until we got home?"

"_Hai_, I was worried. I couldn't sleep until I was sure that all of you were alright." Hakkai said.

"We're fine, Hakkai-san. Now it's off to bed with you." Jihira shooed. The pregnant youkai laughed, but did as Jihira suggested.

"_Oyasumi_, Jihira-san, Jyuuseii-san," Hakkai called. "_Oyasumi_, Gojyo."

"_Oyasumi_, Hakkai." The three chorused.

- Palace of the Setting Sun, Chang'an –

"The demon slayer is nearly due." The far right female head said softly. The other two turned to look at her. Though her eyes were closed, she could feel them staring.

"The demon slayer is _pregnant_?" The male head in the middle asked.

"Yes." The first head said.

"Didn't you know this already?" The other female head asked.

"Why am I always the last one to know these things?" The male head sighed. The female heads started talking over him.

"But Genjyo Sanzo visited only four months ago. Why wasn't he informed of this?" The dark-haired aspect asked.

"I assume because the demon slayer didn't want him to know." The aspect with her eyes closed said.

"Well then this is a puzzling conundrum indeed. Summon Genjyo Sanzo immediately." The dark-haired aspect said.

"We can't just tell him outright. Not if the demon slayer doesn't want him to know." The other argued.

"Why does Genjyo Sanzo have to know? Surely Cho Hakkai is allowed some privacy." The male head spoke up. The other two each turned toward him.

"Not with such important matters." The dark-haired head said.

"It would be best if you ceased interfering with matters that you know nothing about." The other added.

"Perhaps it would be best if we didn't interfere with this matter at all." The male head argued. This time, he was ignored.

"Then what do we tell the Sanzo?"

"We tell him that something has happened to his associate, and it is his duty to figure out what." The aspect with her eyes closed suggested.

"I believe that the demon slayer will do anything to keep this a secret." The male head spoke up again. "Perhaps there was a reason that he didn't inform the Sanzo."

"Yes, because the subject is so simple to slip into a conversation. 'Oh, yes, the weather is lovely. And before I forget, I'm pregnant.'" The dark-haired head sniped, her eyes narrowed at the male amongst them.

"I wasn't suggesting that it was a simple subject to slip in. Merely that perhaps there's a reason behind his silence. A...method to his madness, so to speak."

"Perhaps our counterpart is partially correct." The third said mildly.

"We could send the Sanzo when the demon slayer goes into labor. The journey takes two days, after all." The dark-haired aspect mused. "Surely the child would be born by the time that Genjyo Sanzo arrived."

"Then it's settled. We send the Sanzo once Cho Hakkai is in labor." The male head rolled his eyes, not even bothering to argue. It was pointless arguing with the other two aspects.

* * *

Language notes: hentai - pervert, hai - yes, konban wa - good evening, sou - I see, iie - no, ano - well, ojii-san - grandpa, onee-san - older sister, yare-yare - my, my, tadaima - I'm home, irasshaimase - welcome

Canon notes: I have always found humor in the Sanbutsushin. And really, ever since I imagined this story, the Sanbutsushin scene was begging to be written. As such, they're supposed to be OOC. That was just the discussion that I imagined them having over Hakkai's pregnancy. They're the three aspects of Buddha, of course they're omniscient!

Culture notes: Small children generally call adults that aren't related to them one of two things: older brother/sister, or mister/miss. The mister/miss is generally reserved for older people, while onee-san/onii-san is used with younger men and women. Gojyo, a young man in his prime (20, actually, in this story), would probably insist on being called 'Onii-san', or older brother. Of course, Kanan (Hakkai's baby) will probably end up calling him Gojyo-jisan, which means 'Uncle Gojyo'.

Game notes: Both Duroc and Egyptian rat-screw are real, fun games. I play Duroc all the time, so I just had this clear mental picture of pregnant Hakkai taking great joy out of loading all of his smaller suits onto Gojyo. And of course, Gojyo's 'It's called _what_!' expression when Egyptian Rat-Screw was mentioned. xD


	8. It's Time

Title: Hakkai's Surprise

Rating: T

Summary: Kanan took her own life because she believed the child inside her to be Hyakugan Maoh's, but what if it was really Gonou's? A year post facto, Hakkai's been living with Gojyo for a while, and they've fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life (punctuated with visits from Sanzo and his pet monkey). But when a young girl comes bearing an announcement and another chance, what will happen to our beloved human-turned-youkai?

Chapter the seventh: It's Time

AN: This is the labor and delivery chapter. It contains a rather descriptive birth scene. You have been warned.

* * *

- Palace of the setting sun, Chang'an – 

"Enter, Sanzo-houshi." The door sentry said officially, the large doors swinging open. The blond priest entered, falling to his knees respectfully.

"Priest of the Northern Lands Genjyo Sanzo. I have arrived." The droopy eyed monk announced his arrival.

"Welcome, Sanzo. Forgive the sudden call." The dark-haired aspect said.

"There is nothing to forgive." Sanzo said.

"Something has happened to your associate, Cho Hakkai. We are sending you to discover what it is." The male aspect explained.

"Travel with associate Goku to discover what has happened to Cho Hakkai."

"As you command," Sanzo said.

- Residence of Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai –

It was late in Hakkai's ninth month, and the baby was due pretty much any moment. Of course, the only one in the house who was freaking out about this was Gojyo. The storks were generally unconcerned, and Hakkai was pretty sure he'd know when the baby was coming. At the moment, the storks were in their stork forms, with Jihira hiding from Hakuryu behind Hakkai's belly. The dragon blew a puff of flame in the stork's direction.

"Now, Hakuryu, what have I said about blowing fire in the house?" Hakkai admonished. The dragon cheeped remorsefully.

"That's right. And no torching Jihira," he added. Jihira breathed a sigh of relief. "Unless it's outside." He added with a smile.

"Hey, whose side are you on, anyway?" Jihira squeaked angrily, her feathers ruffling. Gojyo and Hakkai laughed. Jyuuseii's eyes glazed over, as he went into a trance.

"Ten," the stork's voice sounded hypnotized. He spoke so quietly that no one heard him.

"Nine," this time, Hakkai apparently heard the countdown. He paused, seeming to listen to see if his ears were deceiving him.

"Eight," Now everyone but Jihira (who seemed too interested in self preservation to pay attention) had picked up on Jyuuseii's countdown.

"Jyuuseii? Why are you counting down?" Hakkai asked, turning to look at the stork. This didn't stop Jyuuseii's countdown, or even slow it down for that matter. It was as if he was in a trance and couldn't hear Hakkai's question.

"Three," Jihira picked up on the countdown, her green eyes widening.

"Oh _poopie_," she said, smacking herself in the head with one feathered wing.

"Two," the countdown continued.

"Jyuuseii...?" Hakkai started to repeat his question.

"One." Jyuuseii snapped back to himself, just as Hakkai cringed, clutching his stomach in pain. Immediately, Gojyo started freaking out.

"What's going on? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" Gojyo asked Hakkai.

"It's time; of course I'm in pain, Gojyo." Hakkai hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's _time_! As in the baby's coming _now_?" Gojyo exclaimed.

"Yes, the baby's coming now!" Obviously, Hakkai was a bit irritable. Jihira rounded on Jyuuseii.

"Jyuuseii, you _baka_!" Jihira yelled, transforming back to her humanoid form. She smacked her husband, who also transformed back. "You're supposed to tell him why you're counting down!"

"You _know_ I have no control over my mind when that happens!"

"You should learn to control that power!" Jihira argued.

"Excuse me," Hakkai tried to get the storks' attention.

"How can I learn to control it when I have no idea how it happens!" Jyuuseii argued.

"I don't know, but you should!" Jihira yelled. Hakkai cringed as the pain sharpened.

"Excuse me," he tried again.

"Oh yes, that makes so much sense!" Jyuuseii yelled sarcastically.

"I don't _care_ if it made sense! _I_ don't usually make sense!" Jihira retorted.

"EXCUSE ME!" Hakkai yelled, finally losing his patience. The storks and Gojyo froze, looking at Hakkai. "In case you haven't noticed, the baby is coming!"

"What do we do? How can I help?" Gojyo asked.

"Gojyo," Hakkai paused to cringe, "leave. I don't want you to see this."

"No way, 'Kai. Nothing can be worse than stuffing your guts back in."

"I'll get Gojyo and Hakuryu out of here. Jyuu-kun, you take Hakkai-san to the bedroom." Jyuuseii nodded.

"Damn it, I told you I wasn't leaving!" Gojyo yelled.

"And Hakkai-san said that you were. He's the boss." Jihira said, shoving Gojyo toward the door with surprising strength. "You too, _chibi_ cheeping menace." Hakuryu flew angrily at Jihira, but she sidestepped the infuriated dragon, shoving Gojyo outside, smacking a sign onto the door, and shutting the door all in one fell swoop. It was a rather impressive maneuver.

"Jihira-chan, what did the sign say?" Jyuuseii asked suspiciously. The pale stork's cheeks lit up in a blush as she mumbled under her breath.

"Pardon? I didn't quite hear you." The dark-skinned stork sniped.

"I _said_, the sign says 'Birthing in progress, ignore all screams'." Jihira said.

"Did it ever occur to you that Hakkai-san doesn't want anyone to know about his pregnancy?" Jyuuseii asked.

"Did it ever occur to either of you that my baby might possibly be coming now?" Hakkai yelled. The two storks, finally setting to the task at hand (though there was an unspoken arrangement between them that plainly said 'We discuss this later'), helped Hakkai to his feet.

"That's it, Hakkai-san, just breathe." Jihira coached reassuringly. A biting remark came to Hakkai's tongue, but a strange comforting feeling in the back of his mind melted it away. Oddly enough, this comforting feeling seemed to originate from the soft, supportive touch on his other arm. He looked over at Jyuuseii, who smiled comfortingly and knowingly. Hakkai managed a smile. The _koonotori_ helped Hakkai into the bedroom, gently helping him into bed.

"Now, just relax, Hakkai-san. You've got a ways to go until your baby's born."

"How much longer is 'a ways'?" Hakkai asked, doubling up in pain as another contraction hit him. "Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"A ways could be anywhere from three hours to..." the last part of her sentence trailed off in a mumble.

"Pardon? Could you repeat the last part?"

"Three hours?" Jihira asked sheepishly.

"No, after that."

"To."

"_No_, after that."

"Two...days?"

"_NANI_? Two _days_ of this?" Hakkai yelped slightly, a horrified look on his face.

"Don't worry, that's an extreme scenario, Hakkai-san. Now, I'll just get your pants off and see how things are going." Jihira made short work of the offending clothes, tossing them far out of the way. This would end up being a messy affair, and the pants just happened to be light colored. She opted for a visual examination this time. The flesh where the birth canal would appear was purple with blood, distended slightly, and very nearly transparent.

"Does it burn down here? Like a full, stinging, feeling?"

"_Hai_," Hakkai said with a nod, blissfully free from debilitating pain for the moment (except for the dull ache from his scar, which he was pretty much used to by now). Whoops, spoken too soon.

"The place where the baby is going to come out is very close to opening. If it doesn't open in the next hour, I'll have to do it manually." Jihira said, more to herself than to Hakkai. Jyuuseii scurried away from the foot of the bed (though it didn't really suit his occupation, he was fairly hemophobic), offering his hand to Hakkai.

"Squeeze when it hurts." He said with a smile. Hakkai nodded, and then proceeded to practically snap Jyuuseii's hand in two when the worst contraction yet hit him. Just at that moment, as the contraction let go of Hakkai and the youkai gasped, the thin membrane of flesh split open, and there was a literal explosion of blood. Jyuuseii couldn't look, cringing and turning away. The dark-skinned stork's slightly phobic gaze traveled out the window, his hand nearly broken from Hakkai's death-grip. Blood just didn't sit well with the more docile _koonotori_. Hakkai, it would seem, couldn't look either. But then, he had felt the blood rushing out of him, so really he didn't _need_ to look. The youkai's emerald gaze was trained on the ceiling, and it really looked as though he was waiting for the next contraction to hit.

"I take it that it is supposed to hurt this much." He said almost distractedly.

"_Hai_. And I'm afraid that it will get worse." Jihira said.

"Of course it will." Hakkai's voice was dripping with irony.

Nearly a day passed, as Hakkai's contractions got closer and closer together. Finally, Jihira deemed him ready to push.

"Come on, Hakkai-san. Let's get your little girl out into the world." She said with a grin. A soft smile came to Hakkai's lips, before he bore down and pushed. Jyuuseii counted to ten, while his hand was crushed in Hakkai's strong grip. Hakkai lay back, his breath coming in exhausted gasps.

"Doin' good, Hakkai-san." Jihira cheered. "A few more, now." Hakkai pushed again, blood boiling behind his eyes and lighting his cheeks a bright red. With a gasp, he didn't so much lay back as fall back onto the pillow.

"Almost there, now. You're doing great; just hang in there for a few more pushes." Jihira encouraged. Hakkai nodded, clenching Jyuuseii's hand in his as another contraction hit. Once it passed, he gathered himself and pushed again.

"Bravo, Hakkai-san. She's nearly there." Jihira said. Hakkai gave a strong push, summoning all of his strength into bringing his daughter into the world. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, his cheeks painted bright, glowing red. His face was filled with heat, and when he finally fell back, exhausted, he felt physically drained. He barely gave a hiss when a contraction hit him.

"Come on, Hakkai-san. The baby's crowning." Jihira coached. "Couple more big pushes, you can do it." Hakkai slowly, tiredly, raised himself up on his elbows. He gave a decidedly lackluster push, but then again, he had been at this for the better part of an hour. He'd been feeling the contractions for the better part of a day now. Jihira gently wormed her fingers in on each side of the baby's head, helping her along.

"Thassit, Hakkai-san, little more." Jihira said, gently pulling the baby's head free. Hakkai gave the last of his strength into one final push.

"Ngh...agh!" Hakkai cried, collapsing back. Jihira moved her fingers to the baby's shoulders and gently maneuvered them free. As Hakkai was recovering, his baby slipped out into Jihira's hands.

"Tada, it's over." Jihira smiled, doing a finger sweep of the baby girl's airway. She took her first gasping breath of air, before belting out an impressive wail. A dry, exhausted sob racked Hakkai's body.

"Kanan..." was all he managed to say before slipping into blissful, exhausted sleep. Jyuuseii freed his hand from Hakkai's, brushing sweat-soaked brown hair from the youkai's face.

"Well done, Hakkai-san." The dark-skinned stork said with a smile.

Jihira, her face one of calm professionalism, put a hand on Hakkai's now-nearly-flat stomach and gently but firmly pulled on the flesh cord connecting him to little Kanan. The afterbirth came out in a rich flood of blood (not quite as impressive as the rupture of the birth membrane, but still pretty impressive), and Jihira cut off circulation through the flesh cord with one hand, cutting it cleanly in two with the other (or well, as cleanly as anything related to birth can be). Finally, she cleaned off the baby, swaddling her in a blanket.

"What a little cutie you are, Kanan-chan." Jihira cooed. She put the baby into Jyuuseii's arms. "I'm going outside to get the _kappa_ and the _ryu_." She said. "And take my sign off the door." She added with a wink. She left the bedroom, and opened the front door.

"Heya, it's all over." She said with a smile. Of course, this was partially ruined by the fact that she was covered with Hakkai's blood.

"Hakkai? Is he alright?" Gojyo asked, jumping to his feet.

"Quite. He's asleep right now. Being in labor for nearly a day and a half will do that to you." Jihira said.

"And the baby?"

"Also fine. Her name is Kanan." Jihira said. "Cutest baby in the world. You can already tell she'll have green eyes like her dad."

"Can I go see him?" Gojyo asked.

"Not yet. It's still pretty messy. We'll get him cleaned up and the sheets changed, then you can come see him. I just thought that you'd like to know that he's fine." Jihira said. It was then that she noticed that Gojyo was practically shaking.

"You were pretty worried about him, weren't you?" She asked, tearing her sign off the door.

"Yeah, I was." Gojyo admitted with somewhat of a sheepish look. Or, at least as close to one as he, Sha Gojyo, was capable of.

"Well, it took a while, but he came through with flying colors." Mostly red, she thought with a laugh, regarding her current blood-splattered state. She wadded up the sign. "You know, you really should have had more faith in Hakkai-san. _Baka_." She said with a smile, playfully throwing the wadded-up sign at Gojyo's head. "I'm going back in to see how Hakkai-san and Kanan-chan are doing. I'll send Jyuuseii when you can come back in." She said, going back inside. In the bedroom, the first thing that Jihira noticed was how the normally-meticulously-sterile Jyuuseii hadn't actually cleaned up anything. The second was that he seemed to be trying his hardest to not look at the blood. At the moment, he was holding a sleepy Kanan, his eyes trained on the baby.

"You really can't stand the sight of blood, can you?" Jihira asked, waving her left hand over the mess on the bed. With a slightly blinding twinkle, everything was immaculate. She examined Hakkai to make sure the birth canal was closing properly, then, seeing that it was, pulled the sheets over the sleeping youkai with a small smile.

"You did wonderfully, Hakkai-san." She said softly. She walked over to Jyuuseii, taking the now sleeping Kanan from his arms. She gently lay the baby down in the crib, staring momentarily.

"Tell Gojyo-san that he's welcome back in his house now." She said, turning around with a laugh. "We can leave father and child in here for now." Jyuuseii put an arm around his wife's waist.

"I've never seen you in action before. That was pretty miraculous," he said with a smile.

"Hakkai-san did the work," Jihira waved off the comment with a look to the aforementioned youkai. She looked up at her husband.

"You know, you'll have to get over your hemophobia sometime. I mean, who ever heard of a stork who's afraid of blood?" She laughed, shutting the bedroom door quietly behind them. She poked her head out the front door.

"I lied. You can't go in the bedroom 'til he wakes up. You can, however, come back inside." She said with a grin. The hanyou walked in.

"How long do you think he'll be asleep?"

"Are you afraid he's going to be spirited away or something?" Jihira asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "He just went through nearly two freaking days of pain to bring his baby into the world. He's entitled to some shut-eye, wouldn't you think?" Gojyo's expression was serious. Jihira sighed. "I'll give him until Kanan-chan wakes up." The hanyou nodded.

A couple hours passed in primarily silence, until a knock came at the door. The storks bristled, automatically defensive of their sleeping charges in the bedroom. Gojyo motioned for them to go get ready to protect Hakkai and Kanan, and waited while they went in the bedroom.

"God damn it, Gojyo! Open the door!" Gojyo twitched. The monk. Perfect.

"Hey Hakkai, can you hear me!" And the _saru_. This was great. Just great. A bullet whizzed through the door, barely missing Gojyo's head before hitting the wall. Calming his adrenaline down a bit, he walked over to the door.

"Keep it down, _baka_ _saru_! Hakkai's resting!" Gojyo whisper-yelled, hitting Goku in the head. He was vaguely aware of a gun pointed at his head.

"We were sent to find out what has happened to Hakkai. Now spill, before your brains do." Sanzo threatened darkly.

"He's sick." Gojyo said, his crimson glare meeting the droopy-eyed monk's violet.

"With what?" Sanzo asked. The Sanbutsushin would _not_ have sent him all the way out here just because Hakkai had a cold.

"I don't know, but it's pretty bad. He hasn't been able to get out of bed for a couple days now. The doctor's in there right now, but it doesn't look good." Gojyo hung his head, trying his best to look sad, and hoping to _god_ that they were buying it. The gun lowered. That was a good sign.

"Is he gonna die?" Goku asked, his golden eyes wide with fear.

"Maybe not, but it'll be a while before he's able to get up. Hell, it'll probably be about a day until he wakes up." Gojyo said. Sanzo walked in and sat down at the table.

"Then we'll stay," the monk said, violet eyes challenging Gojyo to object. The hanyou couldn't tell if Sanzo was concerned, or if he was fishing out the lie. Probably the latter. Damn monk.

"You can't. I mean, where are you going to sleep? The doctor's staying too, and I'm already sleeping on the floor."

"We will too." Sanzo said.

"You mean it, Sanzo? We're staying?" Goku asked. Gojyo could tell that the open, naive little _saru_ was genuinely concerned about Hakkai. Sanzo nodded, casually letting the top part of his robe fall off. He pulled a newspaper from somewhere and put his reading glasses on, nonchalantly lighting a Marlboro.

In the bedroom, ears glued to the door, were the storks. They were being deathly quiet, barely even breathing. Every so often, Hakkai would mumble incoherently and shift in his sleep, but he seemed out for the long haul. The faint scent of smoke reached Jihira's nose, and she backed away from the door.

"What are you doing?" Jyuuseii asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm playing doctor." Jihira said, bringing her hands together in front of her. A light shone from them, and enveloped her body. When it disappeared, her normal clothes had been changed to a white coat, blue patterned scrub shirt, and navy blue cotton pants. A stethoscope hung around her neck. Other than that, she looked exactly the same.

"_Baka_, he's seen us. He'll recognize you." Jyuuseii scolded. Jihira's mouth formed an 'o', and she put her hands together again. When the glow disappeared, she looked exactly the same...except for a bushy dark brown moustache and large, awkward glasses. Jyuuseii looked away to keep from laughing. Jihira smacked him in the head on her way out. She strode purposefully over to Sanzo, took the Marlboro from his hand, and crushed it in Gojyo's ashtray (unused for the past five months).

"Hakkai haz a zevere lung invection. Zere is no zmokig in zeez ouze until he eez better." Jihira was trying her best to pull off a manly voice and an unrecognizable accent. Gojyo was very tempted to smack himself in the forehead. Or maybe Jihira. Yes, definitely Jihira. He made a subtle motion that told the pale, green-eyed, "disguised" stork that a lung infection wasn't severe enough.

"A lung infection. That's what kept him in bed for two days?" Sanzo asked coolly.

"No, zat developed vrum _beig_ in bed vor two dayz." Jihira said, winging it. "He needz a kidney tranzplant or he vill die in zree dayz time."

"He can have one of mine!" The innocent Goku chirped. "I don't need both of them, do I?" Sanzo's _harisen_ came out then, delivering a sound smack to the monkey king's head. And a random smack to Gojyo's just for good measure. He had a feeling that Gojyo was somehow in on this.

"Zee onzlee perzun who voud be able to give Hakkai a kidney voud be a ziblig or a parent." Gojyo tried his best to look shocked.

"Shit, he doesn't have either," the hanyou said. Goku looked about to cry.

"Then he's gonna _die_?" The _saru_ asked. Jihira nodded solemnly.

"In zree dayz." Sanzo stood, shrugging his robe back on. He pulled his golden crown from his sleeve, putting it on.

"Come on, _saru_. We're going home." The monk seemed cold. Gojyo knew that he was probing for a response.

"Damn it, Sanzo. Aren't you going to say his last rites?" Gojyo asked.

"I don't chant sutras for the dead, _baka_. Or the dying."

"He's your friend, you sad excuse for a monk!"

"I don't have _friends_," the word was spat as though it left a sour taste in Sanzo's mouth. "And if I did, I still wouldn't chant sutras for them even if they were dying."

"C'mon, Sanzo! Gojyo's right! Hakkai's our friend, and he's dying!" Goku argued.

"Law of consequences. I don't care. Come, Goku." Helplessly, Goku followed Sanzo.

"Tell Hakkai we're sorry!" The _saru_ called. Gojyo nodded.

"Will do." He said, shutting the door once they were gone.

"Take that stupid disguise off, _baka koonotori_." Gojyo said.

"Yeah, you're _welcome_ for bailing your ass out." Jihira sniped, her disguise disappearing.

"I didn't need your help."

"Gojyo-san, why do you think I came out in the first place? Were you just going to let Sanzo-houshi smoke?"

"I was...getting to that." Gojyo lied.

"Sure." Jihira said unbelievingly. "And anyway, babies _cry_. How would you explain off the two a.m. feedings? Or how Hakkai would in fact be up and about, completely pain free and 'miraculously' healed a day after you said he hadn't been able to get out of bed for two days? Hell, I pulled the kidney transplant idea out of my ass. Just admit that I bailed you out." She crossed her arms, her green gaze carrying just a slight 'I told you so' tone. Gojyo didn't say anything. Jyuuseii came out of the bedroom then.

"Hakkai and Kanan are still fast asleep." The dark-skinned stork reassured. The other two breathed a sigh of relief.

"By the way, way to get rid of Sanzo-houshi and his pet." Jyuuseii congratulated.

"I know, wasn't I awesome?"

"I'm not sure; I think that the last part was all thanks to Gojyo's excellent acting."

"I think we scared the _saru_." Gojyo laughed.

"It's not funny, Gojyo," Jihira scolded, though the effect was ruined by the laugh that escaped her. The three laughed for a few moments, until Jihira pulled out the deck of cards that she pretty much carried with her 24/7. To while away the time, they started playing poker, the storks getting up every now and then to check on Hakkai and Kanan.

* * *

Language notes: Baka - stupid, idiot, fool, etc, chibi - kid, koonotori - stork, nani - what, hai - yes, kappa - water sprite, ryu - dragon, harisen - paper fan, saru - monkey 

Canon notes: Yes, I know that I had too much fun with Sanzo and Goku in this one. And I know that they probably actually wouldn't have left. But in my reasoning, it still fits. Go with it.

Culture notes: When someone disappears in Japan, it isn't blamed on wanderlust or rogue bandits. The person who disappeared is declared to have been 'spirited away' by, well, spirits. This legend is where the title for the Miyazaki film 'Spirited Away' comes from. (Oo; 'Miyazaki' is actually in my spellchecker dictionary, and I swear I did not put it there.)

Story notes: This is the second longest chapter. After editing, it'll probably get longer. I, personally, enjoyed the birth scene (and everything preceding). It's my best to date. And but of course I had too much fun with Jihira's accent. xD


	9. Uncertainties and Fate

Title: Hakkai's Surprise

Rating: T

Summary: Kanan took her own life because she believed the child inside her to be Hyakugan Maoh's, but what if it was really Gonou's? A year post facto, Hakkai's been living with Gojyo for a while, and they've fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life (punctuated with visits from Sanzo and his pet monkey). But when a young girl comes bearing an announcement and another chance, what will happen to our beloved human-turned-youkai?

Chapter the eighth: Uncertainties and Fate

* * *

Hakkai woke instantly to the sound of Kanan crying. His instinct told him to get up and tend to her needs, but his body was screaming at him to stay in bed. By this, I mean that he could barely move. As a result, all he could do was speak to Kanan.

"Kanan-chan, don't worry. Don't worry, Kanan-chan, Tou-chan is here." He tried to comfort, feeling quite helpless, confined to bed as he was. The cavalry arrived in the form of Jihira, who gently picked up the screaming baby, cradling her in one arm and holding a full bottle of formula in the other hand. Before she gave Kanan the bottle, she glanced over to the bed, doing a quick double-take when she saw that Hakkai was awake.

"Well, hey, why am _I_ doing this? Here you go, time to go see your daddy, little one. He'll give you your bottle." Jihira smiled, carrying Kanan to Hakkai. The youkai froze when he saw his daughter, the first good look at her that he'd gotten since she was born. His green eyes widened, and his hands started shaking.

"Hakkai-san?" Jihira asked worriedly. "You alright?"

"I-I can't...I'll hurt her." He said, his horrified, frightened gaze falling to his trembling hands. "Don't you understand! I can't hold her. I'll hurt her." He received a slap to the head from Jihira, who had transferred the bottle of formula to the hand holding Kanan.

"Idiot, I'm standing right here. I don't care if you've never held a baby before; you can't hurt her as long as I'm standing right here. Now, are you going to stop being paranoid and hold your newborn daughter, whom you carried inside you for nine months, or do I have to slap you again?" She received no response from Hakkai, so she slapped him again. "Third time's the charm?"

"No, no, you're right." Hakkai said quickly to avoid another blow to the head. "Show me how to hold her."

"I'll show you how to hold her and how to feed her, all in one fell swoop." Jihira said with a grin. Hakkai smiled and nodded. "See how I'm holding my arm? Do the same." Hakkai did. "Now, put your other arm under the first, for extra support. Alright, now I'm going to put her in your arms. Remember to support her head." The stork gently placed Kanan in Hakkai's arms.

"I officially deem you a professional baby holder. Now, adjust your arm so that her head is supported in the crook of your arm and you have a free hand." Very, very cautiously, Hakkai did so. "And here." She handed him the bottle. He took it.

"Now, hold it to her mouth but don't force her to take it. She'll tell you when she's done." Jihira watched the look of awe settle on Hakkai's face, as he fed his daughter for the first time. Kanan's baby blue eyes fixed on her father's emerald green, even as she suckled hungrily on the bottle. A tinge of green was discernable near the pupils of her eyes.

"Hello there, little Kanan. I'm your Tou-chan. You don't know how long I've waited to see you." Hakkai said softly.

Two years later

The two-year-old ran shrieking through the house, giggling insanely. She was, of course, stark naked and sopping wet. Her dark brown hair stuck to her head and face as she fled from another brunette, her 22-year-old father. He was wet as well, but only because she had splashed him in the bath. Currently, they were playing chase through the house, with the girl's father holding a towel out in front of him.

"Kanan-chan, come here so Tou-chan can dry you off," he called to his squealing daughter. Rather than stop this fun game, she ran around the corner and toward the door. Luckily, the two-year-old was swept upside down by a new arrival. The girl's father stopped.

"Gojyo-jisan!" the two-year-old squealed, hanging upside-down in the other young man's grip.

"Hey, _mei-chan_, have you been good for your Tou-chan?" the crimson-haired hanyou asked, his left arm wrapped around the little girl's waist. The girl's father, Cho Hakkai, took his daughter back, wrapping her in the towel. The girl, Cho Kanan, pouted cutely.

"_Mei-chan_, what do you say we go get ice cream later?" Her 'uncle', Sha Gojyo (not really a biological relation, but he was her father's best friend, so earned the title of 'uncle Gojyo'), offered.

"Tou-chan too?" Kanan asked, her hazel eyes bright and curious. Somehow, she had ended up with hazel eyes instead of the predicted green, but that changed nothing.

"Yeah, sure, I guess he can come." Gojyo said mock reluctantly. "It's not a party without him, is it?" Kanan shook her head actively.

"Come on, Kanan-chan. It's time for you to take a nap." Hakkai said with a gentle smile, hoisting his daughter up onto his hip.

"Nuh-uh!" Kanan protested, trying to escape Hakkai. Even so, she yawned.

"Mmm-hmm, I think someone's sleepy. Wouldn't you agree, Gojyo-jisan?" The hanyou nodded.

"Well, then, it's off to bed. Say good day to Gojyo-jisan."

"Good day, Gojyo-jisan." Kanan parroted sleepily. Hakkai smiled, carrying his daughter off to the bedroom. After Hakkai had left the room, a knock came at the door. When Gojyo opened it, a letter was thrust in his face. He opened it right there.

**Sha** **Gojyo -**

**You have been requested to accompany Genjyo Sanzo-houshi on a journey west to destroy the source of the minus wave that is causing the youkai to lose their sense of self.**

**And as long as he isn't actually dead, Cho Hakkai has been requested as well.**

"Damn it, he didn't fall for it." Gojyo cursed, shutting the door in the messenger's face without even looking up from the letter. Hakkai, having put Kanan down for her nap, came in just in time to hear this comment.

"Who didn't fall for what? And what have I said about swearing with Kanan in the house?" Hakkai immediately went into 'maternal mode', his hands on his hips, one eyebrow raised.

"Right, sorry. Sanzo...he, um, oh _damn_." Gojyo didn't want to tell Hakkai about his lie two years before, but it seemed that he'd have to.

"_Gojyo_!" Hakkai scolded. "No swearing. Now what didn't Sanzo fall for?"

"Right after Kanan was born, Jihira and I...sort of tried to convince him and Goku that..." the hanyou trailed off. Emerald eyes narrowed.

"Gojyo, what did you and Jihira do to Sanzo and Goku? And why did you never tell me about this?"

"We sort of convinced them that you had three days to live." This last part was said in a barely legible rush.

"Wait, you told Sanzo that I was dying?"

"That's one way to put it." Gojyo said.

"I can't believe you! What in the world got into you two! What were you _thinking_!" Hakkai exclaimed. "Telling those two that I was dying. Of all of the hare-brained schemes – and just what, pray tell, did you tell Sanzo and Goku was wrong with me?"

"A lung infection and kidney disease." Gojyo said softly.

"A – _Gojyo_! What in the world made you think up that cock-and-bull story?"

"The details were Jihira's idea. I just said that you were sick." The humor of the incident seemed to recur in Gojyo's mind as a grin broke out on his face. "You should have seen the _saru_. He offered to give you one of his kidneys."

"That's not funny, Gojyo! You probably scarred the poor boy for life!" Hakkai scolded.

"Oh well, he deserved it." Gojyo said. "Anyway, Baldy wants us to go save the world with him."

"Well what are we supposed to do with Kanan? This isn't a field trip! We can't take her along!"

"And we can't leave her here alone..." The two looked up at the same time, emerald eyes meeting ruby.

"Door post!" They said in unison. Hakkai quickly wrote down a note asking if the storks could watch Kanan for an indefinite amount of time, and stuck it to the door.

"Now we have to go out for ice cream with Kanan-chan." Gojyo said.

"I'm still mad at you for lying to Sanzo and Goku." Hakkai said, not even looking toward his friend.

"Would you have liked it better if I said 'Oh, sorry, you'll have to go away, Hakkai's pretty tired from _giving birth_!'?"

"Well, _no_, but surely you could have come up with an option that didn't involve my imminent and unpreventable 'demise'!" Hakkai exclaimed, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, I call it revenge from when Baldy made me think that you were dead." Gojyo said, sitting across the table from Hakkai. They were facing away from each other. Hakkai turned to face him.

"He made you think I was dead?"

"Three years ago," was all that Gojyo said, setting his crimson gaze somewhere out the window. Hakkai smiled.

"And you believed him? You really are gullible."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gojyo exploded, slamming both hands on the table. It shook. Hakkai put his hands up in submission.

"Nothing, Gojyo." He said with a laugh. "Although I feel it necessary to point out that two wrongs don't necessarily make a right. And I would appreciate it if any further lies didn't involve my demise."

"Not unless they need to." Gojyo agreed.

"Did the letter say why Sanzo needed us to join him?" Hakkai asked.

"Something about the youkai losing their sense of self. I don't know why _we_ have to go on this ass-sucking mission, though."

"Gojyo, language." Hakkai warned for the third time in the past ten minutes. "And what's this about the youkai losing their sense of self?"

"The letter mentions some minus wave thing. I don't know." Gojyo said with a shrug. Hakkai sighed.

"How are we going to tell Kanan that we're leaving?"

"Well, that sounds like a pretty good start." Gojyo said.

"Very funny, Gojyo. We'll have to tell her when we take her out for ice cream after she wakes up." Hakkai said. "But what if Jihira and Jyuuseii aren't able to watch her? I mean, we really shouldn't ask them to drop everything for us."

"If we had another option, we'd use it." Gojyo said.

"You're right, but still. It seems rude."

"It's their _job_, Hakkai. Taking care of kids is what they do. And Kanan-chan's a perfect angel, so she'll be no trouble at all."

"But she can be so rambunctious, and sometimes she just fights when it's time for her bath, and-"

"Hakkai, you're panicking. Calm down."

"It's just-"

"I know, I know, it's the first time that Kanan-chan will be separated from you since she was born. But you just have to trust the storks."

"I know, but I won't be able to stop worrying, wondering if she misses me or if she's forgotten about me."

"This god-forsaken quest that his mightyness is dragging us on will probably be pretty dangerous. If you don't give it your all, you might not make it back to Kanan-chan at all." Gojyo said bluntly. Hakkai's eyes widened, and he stared at the table.

"_Hai_, you're right. She's my reason for living. I have to come home to her." His voice was soft.

"Hey, don't worry 'Kai, you'll come home to her. You'll be back in no time at all." Gojyo said. "After all, I'll be there to watch your back." The hanyou added cockily. Hakkai laughed. The two friends switched casually between talking and just sitting in silence for a few hours. Finally, Kanan sleepily walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. Haku-chan (her white dragon plushie) dragged the ground, Kanan holding it by the wing.

"Well, look who's up. Ready to get dressed and go out for ice cream?" Hakkai asked, getting up from the table. Immediately, Kanan was wide awake.

"Yeah!" She squealed. Hakkai hefted the two-year-old up in his arms.

"What do you say when you wake up, Kanan-chan?" For a while now, Hakkai had been teaching Kanan different greetings, and the toddler seemed to be getting it.

"Good morning!" She chirped. Hakkai smiled.

"Good job, Kanan-chan. Now come on, let's get you dressed." He carried her into the bedroom, where her clothes were. No more than fifteen minutes later, Hakkai and Kanan came back out. Kanan was dressed in a pink dress, white socks, black shoes, and a pink hat. She modeled her dress for Gojyo with a few turns.

"Is that my little _mei-chan_, or has our house been graced with an _ohimesama_?" Gojyo asked in exaggerated awe. Kanan giggled.

"She's my little princess, at least." Hakkai said, smiling.

"Ready to go get ice cream all over that pretty new dress of yours?" Gojyo asked, hefting Kanan up onto his shoulder. She reached up and touched the ceiling.

"Can we go now?" Kanan asked.

"Of course." Hakkai said with a smile. With that, the three left to go get ice cream.

Three days later, Hakkai and Gojyo were ready to leave. Jihira and Jyuuseii had arrived to take care of Kanan while the two were gone, and it was finally time to leave. Kanan, Hakkai feared, was too young to fully understand that he might not come back for years, or maybe never at all. Jiipu was packed, and Gojyo was already lounging in the back seat. Hakkai was holding Kanan.

"Now you behave for Jihira-basan and Jyuuseii-jisan while I'm gone, alright?" He asked, trying to keep tears back from his eyes. Kanan didn't understand why her Tou-chan was sad. He was just going for a trip, right? She nodded.

"And don't worry; I'll be back in no time." Hakkai added. Kanan smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing Hakkai on the cheek.

"Love you, Tou-chan." She said.

"I love you too, Kanan-chan." He handed Kanan to Jihira. Jyuuseii handed him a small, golden disc.

"Here. Think of it as a long-distance baby monitor." Jyuuseii said. "Simply open it and say 'Cho Kanan', and you'll be able to see her at any time of the day or night."

"Where did this come from?" Hakkai turned the golden disc over in his hand, examining the clasp.

"It's standard issue for 'field storks'. Jihira has one too and we work as a team, so you can hang on to that. I have a feeling it will do you more good than it will me." The stork smiled. Hakkai smiled back.

"Thank you." He walked over to Jiipu. "Bye bye, Kanan-chan." He waved, getting into the driver's seat. She waved back, grinning.

"Bye bye, Tou-chan! Bye bye, Gojyo-jisan!" She said. Gojyo waved nonchalantly. With a heavy heart, Hakkai turned the ignition and drove away. After the house was out of sight, Gojyo leaned forward and put a hand comfortingly on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright."

"I certainly hope that you're right." Hakkai said with a sigh.

* * *

Language notes: mei-chan - niece, hai - yes, ohimesama - princess

Family notes: Tou-chan - daddy, -basan - aunt, -jisan - uncle

Canon notes: The latter part (the summons) is very unspecified in the manga. So unspecified that it's left completely blank. Therefore, I got to play with it to fit the story's timeline. And strangely, I personally thought that maternal!Hakkai wasn't all that OOC.

Author notes: This was officially the hardest chapter for me to write. The sequel is already done, and it's guaranteed to be much darker and dangerous than this was.

Next chapter: Epilogue – likely to be even shorter than the prologue, simply because I'm trying to finish this freaking story so that I can work on the sequel. Oo;


	10. Epilogue

Title: Hakkai's Surprise

Rating: T

Summary: Kanan took her own life because she believed the child inside her to be Hyakugan Maoh's, but what if it was really Gonou's? A year post facto, Hakkai's been living with Gojyo for a while, and they've fallen into the commonplace normalcy of life (punctuated with visits from Sanzo and his pet monkey). But when a young girl comes bearing an announcement and another chance, what will happen to our beloved human-turned-youkai?

Epilogue: Discovery

* * *

Goku was unloading Jiipu, hauling the bags out of the back. He lifted Hakkai's bag over the side, when a small golden disc fell out of a partially-unzipped pocket. Goku let go of the bag, crouching to get a closer look at the little metal disc. He picked it up, and saw that it had a little clasp. He popped it open. One side was empty, but the other looked like it contained a little screen. 

"What's this for?" It was plucked from his hands swiftly. He turned around, falling on his butt. Standing above him was Gojyo, who was holding the gold disc appraisingly.

"Mind telling me why you were going through Hakkai's bag, _saru_?" The hanyou asked, raising an eyebrow at Goku.

"I-I wasn't! It fell out!" Goku argued.

"Sure it did. You're a bad liar, you know." Gojyo put the disc back in its proper pocket, zipping it securely and tossing the bag onto Goku. "Be glad I was the one who caught you." The redhead lit a cigarette (he'd started smoking again), walking casually away. Goku, a bit stunned and still very curious about what was so important about the little golden disc, sat there for a minute with Hakkai's bag on his lap. Jiipu chirped agitatedly, as if to say 'Get all of this junk out of me, stupid, so I don't have to stay like this all night'. Goku got to his feet, putting Hakkai's bag aside, and finished unloading Jiipu. The car transformed into the white dragon, perching on Goku's head as the monkey king picked up all of the unloaded bags.

"What's keeping you, _baka saru_?" Sanzo growled.

"It really wasn't fair of us to saddle him with everything." Hakkai said, walking over. He took his bag and Gojyo's from Goku, tossing Gojyo's to the hanyou. Hakuryu flew off of Goku's head, preferring Hakkai's shoulder.

"And why is Priesty the only one not pulling his weight?" Gojyo asked.

"Because I'm the one who paid for your room." Sanzo said, lighting a Marlboro. "And by the way, you're rooming with the monkey."

"I don't wanna sleep with the _hentai__ kappa_!" Goku whined, at the same moment as Gojyo exclaimed 'No _way_ am I rooming with the _saru_!' Hakkai found it necessary to play peacemaker.

"Now now, I'm sure that it won't be so bad."

"The mini-monkey talks about food in his sleep!" Gojyo yelled, pointing at Goku.

"Yeah, well, you snore, nympho _kappa_!" Goku argued.

"_Chibi_ chimp!"

"Perverted cockroach!" The two continued slinging insults at each other.

"_Yare-yare_..." Hakkai shook his head, hiding a laugh. Sanzo was getting pissed.

"Shut up, both of you!" He yelled, smacking them both in the head with his _harisen_. Which, of course, just dragged Sanzo into the argument. Wisely, Hakkai stayed out of it. He had learned by now that there was nothing he could do to help.

A few hours later, they were each in their different rooms, Hakkai and Sanzo in one, Gojyo and Goku in the other. Hakkai was lying in his bed, absently rubbing the golden disc. He couldn't, of course, use it tonight with Sanzo in the room, but its presence was somewhat comforting.

Of course he missed his daughter terribly – what parent wouldn't miss their child – but every tragedy that they came across served only to remind him why he was on this quest in the first place. He was on no one's side but his own, and he had his own motives for fighting to destroy the minus wave. He was fighting so that his little girl didn't have to grow up in fear that the youkai would attack. Every time that he opened the coin-shaped transmitter and saw his Kanan-chan, his strength was renewed and his goal made fresh in his mind.

He was fighting to protect his beloved daughter, whose voice he hadn't heard since he had left for this journey. And he was surviving so that one day he could return to her. That night, before he fell asleep, he heard a faint echo of his daughter's voice.

"Love you, Tou-chan."

* * *

Language notes: Saru - monkey, baka saru - stupid monkey, hentai kappa - perverted water sprite, kappa - water sprite, chibi - kid (derogatory), yare-yare - good grief, harisen - paper fan 

Author notes: As a sleep-talker myself, I just have the mental image of Goku talking about food in his sleep (and trying to eat his pillow). Yes, I know, I said that this chapter would probably be shorter than the prologue, but really, are you _disappointed_ that it wasn't? Oo;

Sequel notes: There _is_ a sequel planned for this story. Actually, it's completed. All I have to do is post it, which I'm probably going to be too lazy to do until school lets out. -sweatdrop-


End file.
